Le froid
by Anastasia yuki
Summary: Harry, a froid. Tout le temps, et peut importe se qu'il fait pour l'empêcher. Le monde d'après la Bataille Finale lui donne l'envie de partir. Et c'est à Forks, qu'une famille de Vampire pas comme les autres, lui donnera envie de vivre; Et puis ne dit on pas qu'il faut combattre le feu par le feu.
1. J'ai froid

Voilà, le premier chapitre. Je n'en suis pas vraiment fière, mais bon: je l'aime bien quand même. S'il vous plaît soyez indulgents. Mais dîtes moi si je peux améliorer quelque chose. Bonne Lecture.

Si vous avez remarqué que ce chapitre est diffèrent, et mieux orthographié, c'est qu'il a était corrigé par maoul92. Je la remercie vraiment d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour corriger cette histoire. Merci

* * *

Il avait _froid,_ pourtant la bataille finale était finie, et il était au chaud dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Voldemort avait été tué et le monde allait enfin pouvoir se reconstruire. Mais lui Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, allait-il pouvoir se reconstruire ? La joie, la peine, la douleur, rien parmi ces émotions ne semblait remplir le vide qui le rongeait. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus le vide grandissait et, avec lui, la solitude. Car oui, il se sentait seul : ses amis avaient rejoint leur famille, et tous avaient quelqu'un pour les soutenir dans leur peine ; pour leur dire que tout irait mieux demain. Lui n'avait plus personne. Ses soutiens étaient partis et le vide s'en régalait.

Ce fut l'annonce du repas par le Professeur McGonagall qui le sortit de ses pensées et le décida à se rendre dans la Grande Salle avec les autres.

Tous étaient en train de manger la nourriture préparée par les quelques elfes de maison survivants. Mais lui, n'avait pas faim il ne voulait que partir. Ainsi, profita-t-il d'une diversion de Luna, pour s'enfuir à l'aide de sa cape et rejoindre le dortoir des Griffondor. Dans un coin un peu plus calme, il enleva la cape, faisant attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Il était pressé, si bien qu'en marchant dans les couloirs, il ne fit même pas attention à tous les regards braqués sur lui. L'habitude et le froid qui s'installaient les lui faisaient encore plus oublier et il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Et puis, n'avaient-ils pas d'autres choses à faire que toujours le regarder.

Arrivé devant la salle commune, il salua la Grosse Dame, lui murmura vite le mot de passe, et se dépêcha d'enter, avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. Il se sentait enfin en sécurité, mais le vide ne semblait plus vouloir partir.

« Allez Harry ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre, maintenant que tu es un peu libre... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer davantage, que le reste des membres du dortoir déboula dans un joyeux capharnaüm. Tous étaient déjà à moitié saoûl, sûrement pour oublier tous les morts. Après tout, Ron avait perdu un de ses frère, Fred, et les autres... Non, personne n'était sorti indemne de cette guerre. Pas même lui.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là tout seul, mon pote ? Allez viens ! Il y a une fête dans la grande salle, ça va être cool ! » s'exclama son meilleur ami

« Désolé Ron, mais je suis vraiment crevé, une autre fois peut être. »

« Oh aller quoi... Laisse toi un peu aller ! »

« Ron, c'est bon ! Si Harry a vraiment besoin de se reposer, laisse-le un peu. Il a le droit de se reposer maintenant. » intervint Neville.

Harry remercia son ami du regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir. Les autres Griffons étaient sans doute venus uniquement pour lui proposer de venir car ils partirent plutôt rapidement. Le laissant seul à nouveau dans le dortoir vide et froid.

Mais à quoi le froid était-il dû ? Peut-être au fait qu'il avait tué un homme ? Ou parce qu'on le remerciait pour ça ? Parce qu'il n'avait plus personne ? Ou encore un mélange de tout cela ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Il y avait tant de raisons possibles...

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que le froid n'allait pas partir rapidement. Il allait mettre un long moment à s'en débarrasser. Et c'est un peu pour ça qu'il pleura, pour ça et pour toutes les personnes qui n'allaient plus jamais pouvoir voir les étoiles et la lune resplendir, comme elles le faisaient maintenant. Car après tout, c'est cela une guerre : beaucoup de morts, et beaucoup de larmes.

Harry ferma les yeux et se souvint de Teddy, qui avait perdu ses parents. Son filleul... Il allait être élevé par sa grand-mère, Andromeda.

Peut-être aurait-il froid lui aussi.

Il avait trop froid. Et le vide, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il lui suffit de rouvrir les yeux, pour être agresser par le rouge du dortoir, si semblable au rouge du sang. Le Griffondor ne put alors que courir jusqu'aux toilettes, dans lesquels il déversa tout le contenu de son Estomac. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ses joues, tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de vomir. Les corps… Le sang… Les cris... Il n'était plus dans cette froide chambre de Griffondor. Il était sur le champs de bataille. Et toute l'horreur du moment, ne le rendait que plus dégoûté des autres, de la vie, et de lui-même.

Il revint à lui, seulement pour sentir le froid carrelage de Poudlard.

Enfin calmé, l'horrible goût dans sa bouche et l'impression d'être sale le forcèrent à prendre une douche. Peut-être, lui apporterait elle un peu de chaleur.

La douche était brûlante, mais elle n'empêchait pas Harry d'avoir froid et de se sentir sale. Le sang et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps et se mêlaient à la poussière afin de rejoindre les canalisations. Il _était_ sale. Mais pourtant, même quand il commença à se laver, et que le savon fit partir toute la crasse de son corps, il continua de se sentir sale. Mais ce n'était plus sa peau, c'était plus profond.

Alors il frotta, de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à gratter sa peau, réouvrant d'anciennes blessures, et en créant de nouvelles. Et plus l'eau rougissait, plus il frottait. Pour faire disparaître les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Quand il se calma enfin, c'est pour remarquer que l'eau s'était depuis longtemps refroidie et qu'il grelottait. Les carreaux de la salle de bain étaient rouges de son sang. Alors il nettoya la douche et inspecta les dégâts.

« Ouille ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » s'exclama le Griffon en épongeant un peu le sang qui suintait de ses blessures afin de mettre des compresses. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir de sang, alors pourquoi se faire saigner ?

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite, que la douleur avait fait partir le vide.

Il mit vite son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit en espérant que les couvertures suffiraient à le réchauffer. Mais le temps passait et le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir. La peur de revoir le sang, s'il fermait les yeux, l'empêcherait de le faire.

Un grincement de porte le vit sursauter. Hermione venait voir comment il allait. Que pouvait-il dire ? Pouvait-il parler du froid, du vide ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle l'aurait cru en dépression et aurait averti tout le monde. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Mais une part de lui aimerait qu'elle le remarque. Et c'est probablement pourquoi il pleura. Il sanglota, brisé par la peur, la douleur et la solitude.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je peux t'aider ? » paniqua sa meilleure amie en le voyant en larmes. Elle pris dans ses bras et ne put qu'entendre, entre deux hoquets de douleur :

 _« J'ai Froid. »_


	2. je ne veux plus avoir froid

Donc voici le chapitre deux: désolée, encore une fois il n'y a pas de dialogue. Mais bon, je ne suis pas vraiment douée, pour les discutions entre les personnages. Je vais en mettre plus dans le chapitre suivant. J'ai oublié de le mettre avant mais: je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni Twillight. Dommage. Je voulais aussi remercié les personnes qui ont lu ce début d'histoire et celles qui ont posté des reviews, notamment Luchun, Neko Kirei, et DidiineOokami. Merci beaucoup: d'avoir pris le temps de commenté l'histoire.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est corrigé. Merci à maoul92: qui fait ça vraiment super bien. Merci, d'avoir corrigé toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Harry était obligé de rester chez les Dursley, le temps que le reste des Mangemorts soient mis hors d'état de nuire. Et il en restait malheureusement beaucoup en liberté. Ainsi, avait-il emménagé pour la septième année dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Encore plus sale et vétuste que la dernière fois.

Il n'avait, comme d'habitude, le droit de n'en sortir que pour ses corvées, et une fois par jour pour aller aux toilettes. Pourquoi donc le forçait-on à revenir dans cet horrible endroit chaque année ? Pour sa protection ? Pfff ! Conneries ! Si ça continuait, il allait finir par mourir d'une infection urinaire, ou de dépression, avec toute la haine et la rancœur dégagée par sa famille.

Cette Haine était loin d'être bénéfique pour ses états d'âmes.

Et la solitude écrasante, qu'il ressentait depuis la Bataille Finale, était d'autant plus présente qu'il ne croisait aucun visage amical de toute la journée. A part peut être les morts qui le hantaient. Et encore, ils n'étaient pas toujours très amicaux. Les Dursley l'avaient d'ailleurs plus d'une fois pris pour un fou alors que, dans de grands moments de colère, il se mettait à crier contre un quelconque fantôme, ou qu'il racontait sa journée dans le vide.

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser filer cette partie de son passé, et il croyait certainement qu'il était de son devoir de vivre dans le passé.

Malgré tout, les listes de corvées impossibles à finir l'occupaient si bien qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas, et qu'il n'avait, jusque-là, presque pas eu le temps de se replonger dans la Bataille Finale et dans ses fantômes. Repeindre la clôture, faire le ménage, la vaisselle, à manger, tout cela occupait ses mains autant que son esprit. Et, à part les cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit et les deux trois morts qui le visitaient, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir des flash-backs.

Ses cauchemars se ressemblaient tous, tout en étant différents : le sang et bien sûr la mort, celle de ses amis, de sa famille, celle de Voldemort, celle d'inconnus. Mais toujours le sang, le sang rouge carmin, qui ne voulait pas partir. Les cris aussi. Des hurlements de peur, de douleur et de désespoir. La fin de ses cauchemars, était toujours la même. C'était la mort de son pire ennemi. Il se rappelait parfaitement le moment où il l'avait tué. Les yeux carmin s'étaient élargis de surprise et de peur. Voldemort ne voulait pas mourir, mais lui, Harry Potter, l'avait mis face à sa plus grande peur. Il n'avait que peu de remord. Après tout, il avait sauvé des vies, mais comment pouvait-on le féliciter pour ça ? Il avait tué un être humain. Cela le tourmentait. Après tout, peut-être qu'il regrettait son geste. Il n'était pas un tueur.

Et si les cauchemars étaient ses pires ennemis pendant la nuit, la journée, c'était la faim. Les Dursley ne le nourrissaient pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Et seules les rations de survie de Mme Weasley, lui permettaient de tenir et de ne pas mourir de faim. Il espérait seulement que les sorciers viendraient vite le chercher. Quoiqu'il en doutât. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que la faim empirait ses hallucinations. Il voyait de plus en plus de fantômes. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou triste.

On était au début du mois d'août : et Harry souffrait de plus en plus de cauchemars, mais aussi de flash-backs, et de crises d'angoisse. Les Dursley ne l'aidaient malheureusement pas beaucoup et il n'était pas rare que son oncle ne le gifle alors qu'il faisait des crises d'angoisse. Et cela n'aidait pas beaucoup.

Même s'il n'arrivait pas à se reconstruire, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Les lettres de ses amis témoignaient des efforts de la société pour réparer les dégâts matériels et moraux. Elles racontaient les pleurs, mais aussi la joie. Le monde n'allait pas bien, non, mais il allait mieux. Les procès de certains Mangemorts avaient été très suivis dans le monde sorcier. Et il avait même témoigné à distance – il ne pouvait pas partir de chez les Dursley – pour le procès de Narcissa et Draco Malfoy. Après tout, c'était grâce à eux qu'il était ici. Pas qu'il en soit particulièrement heureux.

Ses amis, eux, se relevaient difficilement, mais ils y arrivaient. Les Weasley étaient les plus brisés : leur fils était mort après tout. Georges vivait à fond sa dépression. Il ne voulait voir personne, pas même sa propre famille. Mais le point positif, c'est qu'il continuait à inventer, à découvrir. Il s'en sortirait, même sans son frère jumeau.

Hermione et Ron étaient amoureux. Ils allaient bientôt se marier. Enfin, pour l'instant ils n'étaient que fiancé, et Hermione voulait finir ses études avant. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde : du moins pas de celui de Molly Weasley, elle qui voulait tant des petits enfants.

Rien que de redécouvrir la vie par ces lettres le rendait heureux. Et il attendait avec impatience ces quelques îlots de bonheur parmi son quotidien terne et vide. Ces lettres le réchauffaient, mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas à faire partir le froid. Malgré tout ce qu'il apprenait de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, son monde à lui était vide. Après la joie de les savoir heureux, il se sentait de nouveau seul.

Le seul moment dont il se souvenait comme d'une circonstance vraiment heureuse était son anniversaire. Cela n'avait pas été une journée très spéciale, mais il s'en souviendrait. Le mieux avait été la soirée. Alors que sonnait le premier coup de minuit dans la maison silencieuse de Privet Drive, on entendit, un doux :

« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! »

C'était un peu idiot, mais ça faisait partie de ses traditions. Une petite coutume qui lui faisait plaisir et dont il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne.

Il avait ensuite reçu des hiboux de ses amis : des cadeaux, et des vœux. Cela l'avait rendu heureux. Il avait comme d'habitude reçu des livres de Hermione, des bonbons de Ron et un délicieux gâteau de Mme Weasley. Il avait réussi à le cacher pour empêcher Dursley de le manger. C'était un bon souvenir qui pouvait, de temps en temps, faire partir le vide. Mais cela lui rappelait aussi à quel point il était seul.

Enfin... Il se demandait surtout quand il pourrait partir de cette prison. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'y arriverait pas ici. Ici, le froid et le vide étaient particulièrement forts. Il savait que ses amis allaient bientôt venir le chercher. Mais quand ?

Deux jours plus tard, il regardait le soleil se lever par la fenêtre. Il était réveillé depuis longtemps. C'était un beau début de journée, bien que la nuit n'avait pas été très reposante et qu'il avait fait cauchemars sur cauchemars. Il était fatigué et le vide s'était régalé de ses cauchemars. Mais rien ne pouvait le mettre de mauvaise humeur. C'était aujourd'hui : enfin, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Les sorciers allaient venir le chercher. Il avait donc profité de son peu de temps de sommeil pour faire sa valise. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Et le temps lui semblait si long...

Son comité d'accueil devait arriver vers Dix heures. Et il était maintenant neuf heures quarante. Oh ! Que les minutes lui semblaient longues. Quarante. Cinquante. Cinquante-et-une. Cinquante-deux. Il allait pouvoir partir, quitter à jamais cette horrible prison qu'était Privet Drive.

Et alors qu'il entendait les transplanages de plusieurs sorciers. Il chuchota, comme une prière :

« Je ne veux plus avoir froid. »


	3. Le froid sera toujours là

Voilà un autre chapitre. Je pense que les suivants viendront moins vite, les cours ont reprise et je suis élève en terminal. Donc je ne pense pas pouvoir publié un chapitre par semaine. Comme d'habitude, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire des reviews. Notamment concernant l'orthographe, car je ne suis pas très douée pour corriger mes erreurs. Et merci a tout ce qui lisent cette histoire, en général. Ci vous remarquer une erreur que ce soit de la cohérence, ou tout autre faute, n'hésiter pas à le signaler.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Ana

* * *

LE FROID SERA TOUJOURS LÀ

Harry vivait depuis maintenant deux mois au Square Grimmauld et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était heureux. Les souvenirs et les fantômes tourbillonnaient dans la maison et ce n'était pas très agréable. Pourquoi avait-il demandé à venir ici ? Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison valable pour le souhaiter.

Tout d'abord, c'était la maison de Sirius avant que celui-ci ne meure. Et même sans cela, le Square avait toujours été particulièrement glauque. Enfin, il avait beau avoir demandé de l'aide à Dobby et à Kreattur pour commencer à nettoyer la maison, rien n'y faisait : tout était sombre et froid.

Harry s'ennuyait aussi. Poudlard était fini depuis la Bataille Finale et il avait passé ses ASPICs. Ses examens avaient été plus ou moins bien réussis selon les matières, mais ses révisions pendant les longues périodes d'insomnies chez les Dursley l'avaient bien aidé – et il supposait que son statut de Survivant aussi. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire ensuite et rien de bien concret ne lui avait encore traversé l'esprit.

Il avait envie de partir. Loin. Et il avait réfléchi, à plusieurs destinations comme la France, l'Allemagne, ou encore l'Espagne. Mais aucune ne lui paraissait assez éloignée.

Pourquoi fuir ? Quelle drôle de question. Eh bien, il ne voulait pas seulement partir loin des mauvais souvenirs. Il voulait aussi quitter l'Angleterre pour d'autres raisons nommées : Fudge et Ginny ; ou ses fans et son ennui. L'ennui, tout le monde le connaît. Il se glisse partout, dans tous les recoins. Il est là pour énerver, pour faire souffrir. Il n'a qu'un but, le vide. L'ennui mine nos journées, s'amuse de nous. L'ennui, on ne le fuit pas, on le combat.

Les autres était plus concrets, plus réel... et c'était un peu à cause d'eux qu'il s'était enfermé dans cette horrible demeure.

Fudge ne cessait de l'importuner, tout le temps. Vraiment. Il lui parlait de réceptions, de bals. Il semblait toujours le vouloir avec lui, pour son image. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il calomniait sans cesse les créatures magiques qui, selon lui, devaient disparaître : vampires, loups-garous, veelas, sirènes, lutins, sombrals, hippogriffe...

Harry ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire face à lui. Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il était parrain d'un demi loup-garou ?

Ginny, elle, ne cessait de le harceler. Elle voulait être sa femme et elle le faisait savoir. Mais Harry n'était pas d 'accord : il avait déjà essayé de lui dire, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effets sur la sœur de son meilleur ami qui ne lui sautait toujours dessus à la moindre apparition en public. En fait, Harry ne pourrait et ne voudrait jamais se marier avec elle, puisqu'il s'était découvert gay lorsqu'il avait bavé sur Cédric en quatrième année, enfin presque. Il hésitait encore à lui dire une fois pour toute son orientation, mais Ginny risquait de le dire à la mauvaise personne sous le coup de la colère. Non pas qu'il n'assumait pas, mais il souhaitait vraiment garder privée sa vie privée.

Le dernier de ses problèmes était sans doute les fans, il ne pouvait même plus sortir sans provoquer une émeute, et chacun voulait son autographe. Il recevait tous les jours par courriers des demandes en mariage ou des déclarations d 'amour. Et il avait été obligé de se cacher et de mettre une barrière anti-hiboux chez lui, pour ne pas être noyé sous les demandes. Harry faisait tous les jours la une des journaux : on lui prêtait des amantes, des liaisons secrètes, et même une double vie.

Rien n'était plus faux, mais toute sa vie était passée au crible, et il ne comptait plus les mensonges sur son compte. Non pas qu'il s'y intéressait, mais il faisait de plus en plus attention. Surtout depuis que Mrs Weasley lui avait demandé quand il comptait rompre avec sa petite amie pour se fiancer avec Ginny – il est bien connu que Molly adorait la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il refusait toujours de quitter le monde sorcier : ses amis. Ils faisaient tellement pour lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que Ron et Hermione étaient venus le voir pour le sortir de ses idées noires.

Il avait reçu de nombreuses visites depuis son enfermement au Square. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien d'une des visites d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas été de tout repos.

FLASH-BACK

« Harry, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas sortir. Mais quand même, tu ne vas pas déprimer toute ta vie ! » criait la brune dans la demeure ancestrale du Square Grimmauld.

« Je ne déprime pas Hermione ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Et comment tu appelles le fait de ne voir personne ? Tu ne réponds même plus à nos lettres ! Et Ginny ? »

« J'ai juste un petit problème pour me remettre de tout cela... »

« Oh, vraiment... Tu ne vis plus Harry. Fais quelque chose, réagis ! »

« Mais ils sont tous là à m'agresser dès que je mets le pied dehors. »

« Tu es leur Héros Harry. Écoute je comprends, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrais t'aider. On est tous là, 'Ry. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais je ne veux pas être leur Héros ! Et ne me dit pas que tu comprends, c'est faux !»

« Harry. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre. Mais laisse-moi au moins essayer ! Parle-moi un peu ! »

Alors Harry raconta tout. Il parla des fantômes, de Fudge, des Fans, de Ginny... Et Hermione écouta, elle voulait savoir. Maintenant elle savait, et elle en était choquée : Harry gardait depuis longtemps toutes ces choses en lui.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ça avant ? » questionna-t-elle

« Et le dire à qui ? Vous tentez par tous les moyens de me faire sortir ! J'ai essayé de le dire, mais à chaque fois on me sort le même baratin : "tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Harry", "tout va aller mieux Harry". Mais non, ça n'ira pas mieux, parce qu'ils sont tous là à me rappeler que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Et en plus, ils veulent que j'en soit fier ! » Harry finit sa phrase en hurlant. Il était en colère, mais surtout, il était triste.

« Si on veut te faire sortir, c'est pour t'aider, Harry. Quant à Voldemort, tu l'as tué pour sauver des vies. Ne prend pas toute la responsabilité de ces crimes sur tes épaules. »

« J'essaye ! Mais ils sont tous là, ils me félicitent alors que je suis devenu un meurtrier. »

« Harry, si tu ne veux plus voir les sorciers, alors je t'aiderais. Ça sert à ça les amis. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Ginny ? »

« Merci Hermione, merci. ».

Harry ne voulait visiblement pas parler de Ginny. Mais Hermione allait devoir l'y forcer. Après tout c'était son devoir en tant qu'amie. (Nda : ceci fait partie des pensées d'Hermione, en quelque sorte.)

« Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Gin' ? »

« Rien, elle est juste un peu collante. » soupira-t-il

« Ne dis pas ça Harry Potter ! Ginny t'aime ! Ne lui manque pas de respect ainsi ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est la vérité ! Tu es là à me dire que tu vas m'aider, mais tu me pousses dans les bras de Gin'. En plus, tu ne sais même pas la moitié de mes raisons de la repousser. »

« Mais tu es amoureux d'elle, tu as juste du mal à te l'avouer. »

« Et qui te le dit ? Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux. D'elle. » s'exclama Harry en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot.

« C'est elle, enfin… tout le monde sait que tu aimes Ginny. Si ce n'est pas le cas va au moins lui dire en face. » Hermione était vraiment en colère, comment son ami avait-il osé bafouer les sentiments d'une jeune fille ?

« Mais non je ne l'aime pas ! Et je lui ai dit, redit, et re-redit, depuis la fin de la guerre ! Faut-il maintenant que je lui déclame ? Alors quoi : en prose ou en vers ? »

« Ne soit pas irrespectueux Harry James Potter ! Ne parle pas de Gin' ainsi. Elle aurait parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais lui dire, si tu l'avais mieux fait. »

« Et comment devrais-je lui dire ? Parce que, apparemment, ''Désolé Ginny, mais je ne pense pas avoir les mêmes sentiments pour toi qu'au début de notre relation. Je ne pense plus t'aimer et je me rends compte que te considérer autrement que comme une sœur était une erreur'' ne suffit pas. »

« Tu lui as dit ça ?! »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Mais Ginny aurait dû comprendre alors. »

« Oui, et elle reste bornée. Elle ne veut pas comprendre, peu importe comment je lui dis. »

« Comment t'es-tu rendu compte que tu ne l'aimais plus ? »

« Tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ? » demanda Harry, un peu embarrassé.

« Je suis ton amie Harry, promis. »

« En fait, cela a commencé en 4e année, je me suis découvert un fort penchant pour les corps… disons… plus... virils. J'ai regardé Cédric, et je l'ai trouvé beau, vraiment. Mais sur le coup, je n'y ai pas beaucoup porté attention. C'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier : j'avais d'autres choses à penser. Puis Cédric est mort, et j'étais trop choqué pour songer à quel point je l'avais trouvé mignon. Je suis sorti avec Cho, enfin si on peut appeler ça sortir. Puis avec Ginny. Et pendant ces vacances je suis passé à côté d'un beau mec. Un mec vraiment sexy, du genre qui fait baver toutes les filles. Tu vois ? Et j'ai compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas vraiment sortir avec Gin'. Je suis gay, Hermione. »

« M-mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ? Nous sommes tes amis. »

« Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais peur. Les Dursley ont toujours dit que c'était dégoûtant et anormal d'aimer un autre homme. Pas que je les écoute beaucoup, mais bon... En plus, si je le dis à quelqu'un, le lendemain la gazette en aurait fait la une du journal. »

« Jamais nous ne l'aurions dit à personne ! »

« Tu es sûre ? Si je le dis à Ginny, elle le dira à quelqu'un de malintentionné, et la rumeur fera le tour de l'Angleterre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. »

« Cela te pèse vraiment n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » murmura Harry, tristement.

« Alors quitte l'Angleterre. »

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

C'est ainsi que Harry prit la décision de partir d'Angleterre, définitivement. Mais comment choisir ? Le meilleur moyen était sans doute de se laisser guider. Hermione, lui avait proposé les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Et notamment la petite ville de Forks, où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Du moins tant qu'il ne faisait pas trop de magie. C'était décidé, Forks était un bon endroit pour un exil.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer ses valises.

Et puis, après tout, quoi qu'il fasse, le froid sera toujours là. N'est-ce pas ?


	4. Fuir le froid

Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'ai un peu hésité à le coupler avec le cinquième. En fait je le trouve un peu court. Comme pour tout les autres chapitres, Maoul a pris de son temps pour corriger cette fiction donc merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre est un peu la transition entre la période en Angleterre et la vie à Forks: il explique donc le choix d' Harry et son état d'esprits à l'idée de déménager. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Si jamais vous avez des remarques...

* * *

Harry venait d'emménager à Forks, il s'était trouvé une maison moins sombre et moins triste que le Square Grimmauld. Il avait déballé ses cartons et même commencé à faire le ménage dans sa nouvelle demeure. Elle n'était pas grande, mais elle était chaleureuse. C'était le principal.

Bref, il se sentait bien. Enfin, si on ne prenait pas en compte la solitude qui l'assaillait depuis son départ d'Angleterre. L'Amérique était un nouveau départ, avec ses inconvénients mais aussi son lot de joie et de bonheur. Plus de Ginny, plus de Fans, plus de Fudge... La liberté. Juste la liberté. C'était vraiment une nouvelle vie. Mais d'un autre côté, ses amis ne savaient, pour la plupart, même pas où il habitait. Sauf Hermione qui l'avait aidé à trouver cette maison et à s'enfuir d'Angleterre.

Il y avait Luna aussi, mais Luna étant Luna elle savait toujours tout. C'était à se demander comment elle devinait le moindre de vos secrets. Ce que vous ne vouliez pas dire et qui vous rongeait jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus rien pour vous sauver.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait fait le bon choix pour son avenir en venant ici, mais en tout cas, il avait fait un excellent choix pour son présent. Il n'avait pas encore visité Forks, mais la petite ville était vraiment un bon endroit pour vivre. Enfin, pas selon les critères des adolescents normaux, mais selon les siens : c'était un vrai paradis.

Il avait, avec Hermione, cherché un petit patelin avec peu d'habitants et avec un lycée moldu pour faire ses études. Et c'est en faisant ses recherches qu'il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point l'Amérique était grande. Il y en avait tellement ! Mais c'était parfait. On ne pourrait pas facilement le retrouver dans un si grand pays. En plus, il aurait d'abord fallu que les sorciers ne pensent qu'il avait quitté l'Europe. Et ça prendrait du temps. Enfin, sauf si Hermione leur disait tout.

De plus, Forks était assez proche du monde magique et de l'allée sorcière de Seattle pour qu'il puisse faire ses courses et assez loin pour qu'ils ne viennent pas le chercher ici. Si seulement ils pensaient à Seattle ou qu'ils se rendaient compte de sa présence sur une allée magique. Le temps était relativement pluvieux ou tout du moins assez pour qu'il ne soit pas dépaysé. Et il avait même fait attention à l'histoire du pays.

L'histoire ! Rendez-vous compte : il avait vraiment cherché loin pour trouver sa ville parfaite. L'histoire de Forks était remplie de vielles légendes et ses terres étaient emplies de magie. Le folklore des environs faisait cohabiter : métamorphe, vampires et autres créatures surnaturelles, bien qu'il ne dût plus en rester beaucoup depuis l'immigration vers les grandes allées magiques et la sécurité du monde sorcier.

Mais sur ces terres, un acte de magie isolé ne le verrait pas repéré, autant par les moldus qui avaient l'habitude de soi-disant actes de magie dues à de vieilles légendes, que par les sorciers qui ne devraient même pas le percevoir au travers de la brume que devait créer la magie des lieux.

Mais malgré sa joie de venir habiter ici, Harry avait un petit problème, qui deviendrait vite gênant s'il ne s'y mettait pas tout de suite. Non, ce n'était pas les cartons, ni de trouver un travail puisqu'il avait assez d'argent dans son coffre pour vivre cent vies. En fait il s'agissait de l'école : il s'était inscrit au lycée pour dans deux semaines, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait savoir pour étudier à Forks.

Il n'avait pas été à l'école moldue depuis ses onze ans. Et même avant, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi ; entre les promesses de raclées de son oncle si jamais il rapportait une meilleure note que Dudley - parce qu'il ne faut pas le démoraliser le pauvre petit- et le fils prodige en personne qui ne le laissait pas tranquille une seconde.

Enfin, il avait une semaine pour rattraper sept ans de sa vie scolaire. Ce n'était évidemment pas assez. Et il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait, même avec l'aide de la magie. Il avait cependant mis toutes les chances de son côté : plumes à papotes, potions d'aiguise méninges, et autres sortilèges de mémoires ne seraient pas de trop pour lui faire rattraper le temps perdu. Il ne deviendrait pas un génie, ni même un excellent élève du jour au lendemain : mais au moins il arriverait probablement à ne pas être dernier de la classe.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec ses révisions, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore trop eu le temps de se replonger dans les souvenirs d'Angleterre et de ses amis restés là-bas. Il se sentait seul, forcément, mais au moins, il n'avait toujours pas eu froid. Celui-ci était peut-être resté en Angleterre pour y hanter le monde sorcier, ou alors il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé.

Ce n'était pas le cas de ses cauchemars qui le plongeait dans l'horreur dès qu'il fermait les yeux. C'était toujours les mêmes, rien n'avait changé. Mais il y en avait des nouveaux : comme celui ou on venait lui annoncer la mort de Teddy, tué par Fudge. A croire que la haine raciale du ministre l'avait rendu paranoïaque. Il y avait toujours celui de la mort de Voldemort accompagné d'un Cédric fantomatique qui l'accusait des pires maux et lui crachait à la figure. Dans ses cauchemars il ne savait même plus distinguer la réalité de son imagination. Il lui arrivait même de croire, en se réveillant, que Hermione était morte ou que Voldemort avait gagné.

Après un de ses rêves particulièrement violent, il avait trouvé une parade contre ses cauchemars : la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il n'en prenait pas beaucoup car elle rendait dépendant se transformant vite en drogue. Mais une goutte de temps en temps, accompagnée de potion de nutrition, l'avait transformé : il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant sans pourtant être dans la norme. Il semblait moins fatigué et il avait même gagné quelques centimètres. Il était presque présentable.

Enfin, tout allait pour le mieux, si on pouvait le dire ainsi.

Harry n'allait pas bien, mais il guérissait lentement de toute ces années plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Il espérait seulement que vivre le reste de sa vie normalement. Ce qui lui permettrait d'oublier un peu la guerre et les morts. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait voyager après : après tout il n'avait jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne et il y avait tant d'endroit à découvrir, tant de rencontres à faire. Le monde n'attendait que lui. Et puis il avait réussi à fuir le froid alors que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?


	5. Rencontre avec la glace

Salut, voici mon nouveau chapitre. Désolé du retard, mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à faire. Cette semaine je part en voyage scolaire, donc je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines minimum. Merci beaucoup à Maoul pour sa correction ( à ce que j'ai compris, je me suis prise d'amour pour les virgules et les deux points donc heureusement qu'elle est là ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci à tout ceux qui mettent la fiction en favorite ou qui prennent le temps d'écrire des reviews, sa fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

LE FROID 5

Harry venait de se lever. Il était 7 heures et son réveil n'arrêtait pas de sonner, si bien qu'il hésitait à le jeter sur le mur. C'était le jour J, son premier jour de cours. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que cela le mettait de bonne humeur. Il avait pourtant bien appris, bien révisé. Et il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller.

Mais il avait peur. Il se trouvait dans une petite ville, et chacun sait comme les rumeurs se propagent vite dans une petite ville. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde.

Il avait vraiment la trouille de ne pas être accepté. Tout un tas de question tournaient dans sa tête. Allait-il réussir à se faire des amis ? Les autres seraient-ils sympas ? Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'endormir hier soir, alors il n'espérait même pas réussir à avaler un morceau.

Il avait l'habitude des rumeurs. Et même si elles n'étaient pas toujours positives et qu'elles pouvaient détruire des vies, elles restaient facilement manipulables. Il fallait juste qu'il repère les personnes qui aimaient colporter des ragots et qu'il tente de les éviter.

Alors qu'il était descendu dans la cuisine, il commença à sortir de quoi se faire un café. Mettre le café en route, sortir le jus de citrouille, prendre le pain, une tasse, un verre, se servir le café, le jus de citrouille, beurrer son pain, et enfin à table. Non, pas qu'il avait faim, depuis que le froid avait commencer à le ronger il avait quasiment arrêté de manger. Il n'était pas anorexique, mais les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais vraiment habitué à manger beaucoup et ces derniers temps il était trop angoissé pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Cependant il devait faire un effort : il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'effondre sans prévenir lors de sa première journée de cours tout de même. Lui qui ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention.

Le pain avait le goût du carton, mais pour lui c'était assez habituel. Lui, qui avait appris à cuisiner depuis tout petit et qui adorait cuisiner, avait totalement abandonné l'une de ses trois passions. Il avait arrêté de manger pour le plaisir. Il avait arrêté de reconnaître les différents goûts afin de se perfectionner, il avait arrêté d'essayer de nouvelle chose... Finalement peut-être que Hermione avait raison et qu'il faisait une dépression.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, il sortit rapidement de la cuisine. C'était une cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur un salon dont la cheminée, magiquement allumé, ronflait joyeusement. Il faisait bon vivre dans sa nouvelle maison. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et les teintes dominantes de sa demeure étaient le beige et le marron. Une maison chaude pour faire fuir le froid et les cauchemars, pour éclairer ses journées.

Il traversa le hall où il prit rapidement son sac, ses bottes de pluie, un anorak et un parapluie. Il fallait être équipé pour sortir sous la pluie battante qui inondait tant de fois la ville de Forks.

Il sortit de sa maison en courant, pour rejoindre sa voiture, une vieille BMW noire (Nda : désolé j'y connais rien en voitures). La pluie battait fort et il fut bientôt trempé. Il n'avait jamais conduit sous des rideaux de pluies pareils. En fait on aurait pu supposer qu'il ne savait pas du tout conduire : en réalité il avait passé son code et avait pris des leçons de conduite. Il n'avait pas le permis mais quelques sorts, et le tour était joué. Il avait une carte d'identité américaine, un passeport et un permis de conduire.

Il commença à conduire. La pluie battante ne l'aidait pas et il avait du mal à distinguer la route. Heureusement, il n'avait que dix minutes de trajet. La radio grésillait : il aimait bien la musique qui tournait, bien qu'il n'en connût pas le nom. Elle était plutôt calme et elle arrivait quasiment à le calmer : il ne ressentait quasiment plus de stress.

Enfin, le lycée. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir de la voiture. Le stress qui était retombé dans la voiture remontait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de la voiture. Mais il le fallait. Ainsi, Harry descendit de la voiture et fit ses premiers pas en tant que lycéen de Forks. « C'est le nouveau ? Il est étrange ? On dit qu'il n'a pas de parents ? Comment il s'appelle ? »

C'était à peine le début de la journée, pourtant il sentait déjà le mal de tête pointer. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'accueil pour recevoir sa carte et son emploi du temps. Mais bon, trouver son chemin ne serait pas vraiment compliqué. Après avoir vécu à Poudlard pendant sept ans, on ne pouvait plus se perdre nul part.

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea la tête basse vers l'accueil. La pluie avait un peu diminué, mais il entendait toujours le vent qui mugissait dans les arbres, et qui s'engouffrait partout.

Quand il arriva, une dame entre deux âges lui tendit rapidement son emploi du temps et lui indiqua son premier cours de la journée, il commençait par anglais, super !

En rejoignant son cours, il fonça dans un blond : le jeune homme était habillé d'un pull bleu et d'un jeans. Il était assez mignon, en fait.

« Woh ! T'es le nouveau ? Salut, je m'appelle Mike »

« Harry ! Enchanté ! »

« Tu vas où ? Moi, j'ai maths. »

« Anglais, il me semble. »

« Oh ! Le prof est vraiment nul, mais la classe est juste à côté. Je peux te montrer si tu veux. » le rassura, le jeune homme.

« Ouais, ce serait sympa. Tu connais sûrement des gens dans notre année ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis là depuis vraiment longtemps : il y a Jess, Angela, elle est responsable du journal du lycée après dans ta classe il y a Gaby. Mais, bon je pense que tu préféreras être avec des garçons donc il y a bien sûr Éric, Tyler, Jack... » énuméra Mike.

« Merci, de me dire tout ça... Oh ! C'est ma salle ? »

« Ouais ! On se voit à midi. »

« Bien sûr. » s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme.

Il était maintenant l'heure de la pause du midi et Harry n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il avait déjà fait quelques rencontres et il se sentait relativement bien dans le lycée de Forks. Les gens qu'il avait rencontré lui avait principalement dit de se méfier des Cullen. Selon Mike, ils auraient des comportements étranges et aurait même entraîné une étudiante avec eux. Angela, une jeune reporter, lui avait dit que Bella, la jeune fille, aurait fini par fuir en laissant derrière elle la fille adoptive du couple, que de nouvelles réjouissantes. Il n'était vraiment pas tombé au bon endroit.

Il avait également rencontré une nouvelle Hermione. Elle s'appelait Gabrielle mais tout le monde la surnommait Gaby. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur ses études et avait un cœur en or. Bref, il s'était facilement intégré dans la petite bande de Mike, bien qu'il ait encore un peu de mal avec Jessica. Elle était une vraie commère qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions : « tu viens d'où ? Où sont tes parents ? C'est beau l'Angleterre ? » Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à la supporter : pire que Colin.

En rentrant dans la cafétéria, son visage se tourna vers une table au fond de la pièce.

« Oh ! Mon dieu. » souffla-t-il doucement.

Des Vampires ! Il y avait des vampires ! Mais comment cela était possible, il n'y avait aucun coven de vampire répertorié dans la région, si ?

Tout d'un coup, le coupant dans ses réflexions, le vampire roux se retourna vers lui. Cédric ? Oh, mon dieu ! Il commençait à avoir une crise de panique et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait enfin réussi à fuir les cauchemars qui le hantait en Angleterre et il tombait sur un coven de vampire, dont l'un des membres ressemblait à Cédric. Sauf que le jeune Poufsouffle était mort devant ses yeux. Il dû mettre un demi-minute pour reprendre son souffle. Et cela aurait été sans doute plus long si l'immortel ne s'était pas retourné.

Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué et il put retourner calmement à la table où le groupe qu'il avait rencontré était assis. Son rythme cardiaque était encore bien trop rapide, mais il avait réussi à camoufler son état d'esprit.

« Alors, tu te demandes qui ils sont ? J'ai vu que tu regardais Edward. Mais tu sais, ils ne se mélangent pas avec les autres lycéens. En fait, ils l'ont fait une fois et ils ont changés à jamais une super amie à moi. Elle s'appelait Bella. »

« Mais, Bella c'est pas la fille qui est partie en laissant une enfant derrière elle ? »

« Oui, mais je suis sûre que c'est de la faute d'Edward Cullen, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. » répliqua-t-elle.

Alors ça, c'était fort : ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je veux bien qu'on puisse donner des explications à ce qu'il avait fait, mais là, elle était en train d'accuser quelqu'un alors qu'elle ne connaissait visiblement rien de l'histoire, puisque les Cullen ne se mêlaient pas aux autres.

C'était sûr, il n'allait vraiment pas aimer Jessica.

Il finit rapidement son assiette et quitta le réfectoire au pas de course. Après tout, il avait SVT. Mais il se demandait quand même pourquoi des immortels se trouvaient dans une petite ville comme Forks. Peut-être pour la météo ? Il savait que certains vampires brillaient au soleil.

Allez, il devait retourner en cours !


	6. Une rencontre étrange

Voici le sixième chapitre avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire bien qu'il soit un peu différent. Comme d'habitude n'hésitait surtout pas à écrire des reviews si vous avez le temps: cela me fais vraiment plaisir et ça m'aide à continuer. Merci de toujours lire mon histoire. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois !

* * *

LE FROID 6 :

POV de Edward

Il était tôt en cette matinée pluvieuse. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller à l'école. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, comme depuis des décennies. En fait, rien ne changeait vraiment dans leur quotidien, c'était toujours les mêmes humains : des femmes, des hommes qu'il ne comprenaient plus. La joie d'être immortel était passée ne laissant plus que l'incompréhension face aux nouveautés de ce monde qui évoluait.

Seuls les noms changeaient vraiment. Enfin, il y avait bien eu Bella, mais elle était rentrée dans sa vie et en était ressortie plus vite qu'un battement de cils. Le meilleur de tous ces changements était sans doute sa petite fille, Renesmée. Elle était sa lumière, sa vie. Et même si Bella lui avait brisé le cœur, il ne pouvait que la remercier pour le magnifique cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il devait bientôt quitter sa fille pour aller au lycée. Un nouvel élève arrivait aujourd'hui, mais il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention.

Alors que Rosalie venait lui dire de se dépêcher - il devait vraiment aller à l'école - il dit au revoir à sa fille et partit en courant à la voiture. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller, tout ces étudiants qui pensaient tant de choses sur lui, sur ses frères et sœurs, sur Bella...

A certains moments, il détestait vraiment pouvoir entendre les pensées des gens. Surtout quand ça le concernait. Parfois, les pensées des gens l'amusaient. Mais le plus souvent, elles l'ennuyaient : sexe, argent, ragots... Tous les adolescents étaient similaires. Il y avait bien eu Bella, mais au final elle s'était révélée pareille à tous les autres. Elle ne voulait que l'immortalité. Elle avait sans doute été amoureuse de lui à une époque, mais sa vie était tellement éphémère qu'elle l'avait très vite oubliée.

La voiture avançait rapidement et il arriva au lycée en seulement 15 minutes : une éternité pour lui, mais c'était assez rapide pour les humains qui peuplaient cette terre. Si seulement il pouvait vraiment vivre aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Il devait se déplacer lentement, les humains ne devaient pas savoir après tout.

« Edward. Edward ! EDWARD ! » c'était Alice, elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu étais ailleurs, tout va bien ? » cette fois-ci, c'était Jasper qui venait de parler.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Je me posais juste des questions sur le nouveau. »

Le reste de la famille commença alors à discuter de l'arrivée de ce nouvel élève. Vraiment, une telle excuse avait suffi. Sa famille était facile à berner. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste le laisser tranquille.

Oh ! Ça commençait ! Qu'allaient ils dire sur lui aujourd'hui ?

Les premières pensées qu'il entendit concernaient le nouveau, les secondes aussi. Il était vraiment dans tous les esprits, comme Bella quand elle était arrivée. Bella... Bella n'était peut-être pas restée longtemps mais elle avait marqué les esprits.

Tous les lycéens pensaient à elle. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment pour elle mais ils étaient comme tous les adolescents : ils aimaient les ragots. Au final, ils n'imaginaient même pas tout le mal qu'ils faisaient. Tout cela le rendait triste et en colère.

Et malgré tout le soutien de sa famille il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se horriblement triste. Son amour était parti et Renesmée demandait sans arrêt sa mère. Sa fille. Elle avait beau être en avance sur son âge, elle avait besoin d'une mère. Bella lui manquait à lui et à elle.

La seule qui était en partie heureuse du départ de Bella était sans doute Rosalie. Sa sœur ne cessait de répéter qu'elle le savait, ou encore qu'elle l'avait bien dit. Comme si cela aidait.

Il ne savait pas comment sa matinée allait se passer, mais tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Son seul amour était partie, alors peu importe si tous ces gens avait des pensées plus étranges les unes que les autres. Peu importe si elles le concernaient. Peu importe s'il y avait un nouveau. Il continuera à avancer.

Il était entré dans le self depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes quand une délicieuse odeur lui fit tourner la tête. Ce n'était pas une odeur étouffante comme avec Bella. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son parfum. Isabella sentait les fleurs, mais pour le vampire ce doux parfum était un poison.

Cette odeur-ci était plus fraîche. Plus masculine aussi. Un peu comme un mélange de menthe et de sueur. L'odeur ne lui donnait absolument aucune envie de sang. Il avait plutôt comme une volonté farouche de protéger le jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas rationnel et il avait tellement été transporté par cette odeur qu'il en avait oublié toutes les pensées environnantes.

« Oh ! Mon dieu ! »

Oui, le jeune homme avait entièrement raison. Oh ! Mon dieu ! Mais comment avait-il su que sa famille était un coven de vampire. Allaient-ils devoir le tuer comme la loi les y obligeait. Ils avaient déjà dû transformer Bella.

C'était le nouveau. Harry, d'après les pensées générales. Le jeune homme devait vraiment être particulier pour sentir aussi bon et savoir qui ils étaient. De plus, la façon dont il percevait ses pensées était étrange. Comme assourdie. Il n'avait pas entendu ses pensées de la matinée. Il fallait donc qu'il soit proche de lui pour les percevoir.

Et en se tournant vers le jeune lycéen, il croisa de grands yeux verts étonnés. Une pensée raisonna dans son esprit : « Cédric ? »

Quoi ? Mais c'était à lui qui parlait ? Il ne s'appelait pas Cédric. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. Harry - depuis quand il l'appelait Harry - était en train de paniquer. Des souvenirs assez morbides tournaient dans sa tête, mais la plupart concernaient une guerre et un garçon qui lui ressemblait. Le roux aurait pu être son sosie.

Visiblement, c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état. Il décida donc de se retourner, ce qui permit au plus jeune de se ressaisir.

Son cœur battait vite et rendait son odeur encore plus forte. Il hésitait entre sauter sur le jeune homme pour l'emmener en sécurité, là où il ne paniquerait plus, et partir le plus loin possible pour que Harry aille mieux. Mais aucune de ces solutions n'était bonne, car au moindre mouvement toute sa famille lui en aurait voulu. En parlant de sa famille, ils avaient l'air inquiets et le fixaient du regard. Il tenta donc tant bien que mal de les rassurer tout en écoutant les pensées de celui qui venait de rejoindre la table des anciens amis de Bella.

Jessica était en train d'essayer de discuter avec lui et de le mettre en garde contre lui. Cette mégère lui donnait envie de gronder. Il n'avait sans doute pu s'en empêcher à temps vu comment le regardait Jasper.

« Alors, tu te demandes qui ils sont ? J'ai vu que tu regardais Edward. Mais tu sais, ils ne se mélangent pas avec les autres lycéens. En fait, ils l'ont fait une fois et ils ont changés à jamais une super amie à moi. Elle s'appelait Bella. »

« Mais, Bella c'est pas la fille qui est partie en laissant une enfant derrière elle ? »

« Oui, mais je suis sûre que c'est de la faute d'Edward Cullen. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. » répliqua-t-elle.

Harry était en train de le défendre et étrangement, cela le rendit un peu heureux. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus étranges. Il ne devrait penser qu'à sa Bella et non pas à cet inconnu. Il devait s'éloigner du garçon.

Il quitta la cantine au milieu de ses frères et sœurs et, en passant le pas de la porte, il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry de tout l'après-midi. Le jeune lycéen au yeux verts était tellement étrange ! Et pire : il savait pour eux.

Il en parlerait avec tout le coven ce soir. En attendant, il devait aller en cours.


	7. Une alliée ?

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 7 de ma fiction. Cette fois ci il s'agit de la version corrigé, merci à Maoul96. Merci aussi a tous ceux qui continue à lire cette histoire, et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la mettre en favorite ou d'écrire une petite review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

LE FROID 7

Harry se posait de plus en plus de question sur les vampires qu'il avait aperçu dans la cafétéria. Ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là. Comment se procuraient-ils le sang qui leur était indispensable ? Il n'y avait aucun cas de mort étrange dans les environs et le groupe qu'il avait vu ne comportait aucun calice.

Même les rumeurs, pourtant nombreuses sur la famille Cullen, ne mentionnaient aucun humain.

Et même s'ils se nourrissaient vraiment de sang humain et pas d'ersatz, tout cela n'expliquait pas la couleur de leurs yeux . Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de vampire aux yeux ocres et les vampires normaux avaient tous les yeux rouges ou noirs.

C'est vampires étaient vraiment un mystère. Il aurait pu penser, et il l'avait fait un court instant, que les étranges créatures qui peuplaient Forks étaient des hybrides mais tout indiquait le contraire. Ils était blanc comme de la neige, et leur yeux...

Il devait faire des recherches, mais sans Hermione c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Dieu, qu'elle lui manquait ! Mais dans un sens, il se sentait plus en paix maintenant. Hermione loin de lui, elle n'était plus sur son dos concernant sa soi-disant dépression. Comme s'il était dépressif… Bon, il l'avait peut-être été à un moment, mais il allait mieux maintenant. Le mystère des vampires lui rappelait toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard. Et il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié enquêter. Ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes.

Et, en plus de tout, il avait plutôt bien réussi à s'intégrer parmi les autres lycéens : l'ancien groupe de Bella était devenu le sien. Bref, tout allait mieux. Ill n'allait pas bien, mais mieux ça c'était sûr.

Ce qui était également sûr était qu'il devait aller faire les courses sinon il ne mangerai pas ce soir. Et c'est ainsi qu' Harry se retrouva dans sa voiture à rouler vers la ville.

Il n'aimait pas trop aller faire les courses. En fait, bien que l'action en soi ne soit pas dérangeante (il avait l'habitude avec les Dursley), c'était plutôt la ville en elle même qui le dérangeait.

À chaque coin de rue, les gens murmurait sur son passage. Il en avait l'habitude, mais tout cela lui rappelait bien trop l'Angleterre et faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. C'est gens n'avaient pas forcément de mauvaises intentions. Être curieux n'était pas un crime et un enfant vivant seul attirait toujours l'attention. Mais, malgré tout, il aurait préféré ne pas être au centre des commérages.

En fait, ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment n'était pas tout à fait vrai car malgré le fait qu'il allait mieux, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la grande forme. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas : son physique ressemblait de plus en plus à ce à quoi il aurait du ressembler sans tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans son passé. Mais dans sa tête... Il avait beau se bercer d'illusions, le froid était toujours là, prêt à jaillir dès que l'on grattait un peu sous la surface.

Il arriva en ville une dizaine de minutes plus tard. En réalité la ville n'était pas si loin de sa maison. Mais il avait tout de même choisi une habitation assez éloigné de la ville pour pouvoir être au calme, mais aussi pour ne pas s'inquiéter de la présence de possibles voisins en cas de magie. Le magasin était assez grand pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète de ne pas trouver ce qu'il voulait. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'était pas adapté. La façon de manger américaine était quand même très différente de ce que l'on pouvait trouver en Angleterre.

Au moment de passer à la caisse, Harry se retourna. Son instinct était en alerte. Il y avait un danger potentiel dans la pièce, un danger puissant mais pas plus que lui. La seule personne derrière lui était une dame, une brune. Elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante au premier coup d'œil, mais en plus d'être extrêmement pâle elle avait une aura étrange. Un vampire... Elle devait faire partie des Cullen. Mais contrairement au autres femmes de cette famille elle paraissait douce, calme.

En fait, elle ressemblait à une mère. Il s'agissait de madame Cullen.

Quand elle l'aperçut, la vampire lui sourit. Ils avaient visiblement parler de lui. Alors, pourquoi lui souriait elle. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison. C'était peut être parce qu'elle ressemblait à une mère mais il avait vraiment envie de lui parler. Il devait lui parler. Et elle du s'en rendre compte car son sourire s'agrandit et elle hocha la tête. Est-ce qu'elle lisait dans les pensées elle aussi ?

Il finit par se diriger vers la sortie. Il faisait gris dehors, mais au moins il ne faisait pas froid. C'était le temps idéal pour les vampires. Il ne pleuvait pas non plus. Parfait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait parler avec madame Cullen. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture pour tout ranger dans son coffre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à ranger. Il pourrait lui parler rapidement.

Il continua à réfléchir. Le vent balayait ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien, calme. Il ferma les yeux.

« Hum...hum. Excusez moi ! »

Harry sursauta. Il se retourna et fixa la vampire. Elle était belle, douce et forte. C'était un peu étrange, mais il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle l'apaisait... un peu comme le vent.

« Bonjour madame Cullen. » répondit il

« Bonjour. Vous êtes nouveau dans le lycée de Forks n'es ce pas ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous voulez parler ? » dit elle en ce rapprochant.

« Peut-être parce que j'en ai besoin, dans un sens. »

« Venez, allons plus loin. J'ai rangé mes courses dans la voiture alors j'ai tout mon temps. Et puis on ne peut décemment pas parler ici. »

« Oui. Oui vous avez raison. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc le plus proche et s'assirent sur un banc. Ils ne parlèrent tout d'abord pas préférant le calme relatif des environs aux bavardages. Mais Esmée finit par se décider.

« Mes enfants m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« En bien ou en mal ? » rétorqua Harry, amusé.

« Un peu des deux je dois l'avouer. »

« Et qu'ont-ils dit ? »

« Bien des choses, mais vous devez vous en douter. Comment connaissez vous notre secret ? » le questionna Esmée.

« Vous pouvez m 'appeler Harry vous savez. Eh bien disons que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir un secret dans ce monde. »

« Vraiment ? Et, quel est le vôtre ? »

« Eh bien... Je ne suis pas vraiment un humain normal. Mais cela vous vous en doutez. »

« En effet, pour savoir reconnaître des gens comme nous au premier coup d'œil il ne faut pas être normal. »

« Et bien dans mon monde, c'est de ne pas reconnaître une personne comme vous qui est anormal. » Harry eu un léger rire, décidément ces vampires étaient étranges. Ils étaient probablement des vampires moldus mais comment avaient-ils réussit à rester cacher aux yeux des sorciers pendant si longtemps ?

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

« Ça je le sais. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que vous êtes. Mais j'avoue avoir mal poser ma question. Qu'êtes vous ? » rectifia Esmée.

« Votre fils télépathe ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Vous savez pour Edward ? Mais non. Il ne peux lire que ce que vous pensez. Il ne connaît pas vos souvenir et heureusement. »

« Et bien, il a paru surpris de certaine chose que je n'avais pas évoquer à voix haute. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être un télépathe. Mais j'ai une idée : vous allez deviner ce que je suis. »

« D'accord. Êtes vous un enfant de la lune, il y en a par ici. »

Harry agita alors doucement sa main et prononça quelque mots en latin.

« Mieux vaut être discret. Non je ne suis pas un loup garous. Mais il n'y en a pas dans le coin, n'es ce pas ? »

« Si, ils vivent en meute dans la réserve. »

« Mais ce ne sont pas des loups-garous. Les seuls loup des environ sont des métamorphes. » Harry était vraiment surpris.

« Je l'ignorait. Mais vous pratiquer un art qui m'est étranger. Êtes vous un magicien ? »

« Pas exactement. Mais comme vous y êtes presque, autant vous le dire. Je suis un sorcier. »

« Cela est étrange. J'ignorais jusqu'à votre existence. »

« Je ne vous connaissais pas non plus. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous nous avez appelé vampires sans aucune hésitation. »

« Oui. Mais vous êtes différents des autres vampires. Vos yeux sont différents, vos parents étaient différents, et même si vous ressemblez aux vampires de mon monde, vous n'êtes certainement pas semblable. »

« Nous buvons du sang animal, c'est pour cela que nos yeux sont si étranges. » lui expliqua-t-elle

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

« Quant à mes parents ils étaient des humains ordinaire. »

« Chez nous, les vampires mordent les sorciers ou ont des enfants. »

« Des enfants?! »

« Oui en remplissant quelque conditions, les vampires 'normaux' peuvent avoir des enfants. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir.

« Eh bien ! Peut être que vous y arriverez un jour. » lui dit Harry afin de lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Il voyait bien que même si elle avait des enfants adoptifs, elle voulait vraiment avoir des enfants.

« Oh ! J'ai des enfants et je les aiment. Mais vous comprenez... »

« Je comprend, j'ai un filleul. Mais je sais que même si je l'aime, j'aurais un jour envie d'avoir un fils.. ou une fille. » Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de la vampire, compatissant.

« Vous êtes venus seul d'Angleterre ? » Esmée voulait changer de sujet, celui ci était trop triste.

« Oui, euh... C'est une longue histoire mais j'avais envie de faire une pause loin du monde magique. »

« Et vous vous retrouvez face à des vampires. »

« C'est vrai. Super pour des vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui en effet. » La vampire rigolait franchement à présent.

Elle reprit :

« Tu as peur ? »

« Oui, un peu. »

« J'aimerais t'aider. »

« Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez »

« Nous verrons bien. Nous avons déjà beaucoup parlé de toi avec ma famille. »

« Ils ont peur eux aussi ? »

« Certains d'entre eux. »

« C'est vrai que cela doit être étrange de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Nous ne nous y attendions pas à vrai dire . »

Harry se leva, il devait rentrer maintenant :

« Je dois y aller. Nous nous reverrons Esmée. »

« Oui, au revoir Harry. » dit elle en se levant également.

Harry s'éloigna et rejoignit sa voiture. Mais au lieu de démarrer la voiture, il ferma les yeux. Il avait une alliée ici. Et peu importe à quelle race elle appartenait. Il en était heureux.

Pendant ce temps, Esmée se retourna et sourit. Ce jeune homme n'était pas un ennemi, il n'était qu'un enfant. Elle l'aiderai, il en avait besoin.


	8. Le tonerre gronde

Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voulais vous montrer le genre de discussion qu'on les Cullen en ce moment. Les fautes ont été corrigé, j'ai tout envoyé à maoul96 et elle m'a renvoyé les chapitres dix minutes après le publication ( mauvais timing). On m'a demander quand es-ce que je publiais. Et bien, toute les deux semaines, le lundi ou le dimanche. Si j'ai du retard je vous préviendrais promis. Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review. Elle sont lues et vraiment très appréciées. Si vous avez vus quelque chose qui ne va pas, dite le, n'hésitez pas. Merci de prendre de continuer à lire. Et surtout, bonne lecture !

LE FROID CHAPITRE 8

POV Esmée :

Esmée venait de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait fait les courses, pas que ce soit nécessaire pour eux mais il fallait bien donner le change. La première personne qu'elle vit était sa petite fille, Renesmée. La jeune fille était toujours joyeuse bien que sa mère ne soit plus là.

Son père faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais cela n'était pas assez. Il lui manquait quelqu'un. Pourtant Rosalie faisait très attention à sa filleule. Elle était la maman gâteau de la famille. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait pas remplacer Bella.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Tu vas bien ? Alors comment s'est passé ta matinée ? » dit la dame en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

La demi-vampire ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle préférait montrer des images et des souvenirs. C'était probablement plus facile pour elle. La chose que sa petite-fille montrait le plus souvent était le soleil, et comme d'habitude une image de soleil éclatant envahi bientôt l'esprit d'Esmée. Pourtant il ne faisait pas spécialement beau aujourd'hui, comme la majorités des autres jours. Et c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi de s'installer dans la région. Peut-être espérait-elle que le soleil reviendrait bientôt, Renesmée avait toujours aimé les randonnées dans les bois et dans la montagnes. Elle adorait vraiment se balader.

« Tu aimes vraiment te balader ma chérie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Renesmée souriait, en fait elle souriait tout le temps.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Esmée savait que l'enfant était intelligente, bien plus que la moyenne pour son âge. Cela provenait de ses gènes de vampires, mais peut-être que Renesmée était encore plus intelligente que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La demi-vampire était la vraiment seule à pouvoir faire sourire Edward, et tout le reste de la famille. Pour tous, son sourire était synonyme d'espoir. Alors elle souriait. En fait, la vampire hésitait. Sa petite fille était-elle heureuse ? Ou était-elle vraiment si intelligente ? Mais comment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'une enfant. De plus elle ne voulait pas trop y réfléchir car elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle était la meilleure des deux solutions.

« Renesmée va prendre ta douche ! »

C'était la voix de son fils. Edward faisait vraiment de son mieux. Il était un père fantastique. Mais il avait beaucoup de chose à penser entre Harry, le départ de Bella et Jacob. Les loups de la réserve étaient formidables et depuis la rencontre et le combat avec les Volturi, leurs relations étaient plus que cordiales. Cependant, avoir un loup pour futur compagnon de sa fille était dur : d'un coté son fils savait que la jeune fille ne pourrait trouver un meilleur compagnon. Mais de l'autre : il s'agissait d'un loup !

La jeune enfant quitta les bras de sa grand-mère, monta les marches rapidement et rejoignit son père dans la salle de bain. Et Esmée en profita pour se diriger vers la cuisine, elle devait ranger les courses. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet « Harry ».

Hier, toute la famille s'était longuement disputée sur le sort de cet humain si spécial qui connaissant tant de choses à leur sujet. Comme d'habitude Rosalie avait été la plus froide et la plus moralisatrice. Elle voyait cet humain comme un ennemi et elle le faisait savoir. Mais qui pouvait lui reprocher d'être si protectrice envers sa famille. Son passé ne lui donnait pas tort et avec le secret qui leur pesait... De plus, Bella n'avait pas aidée. Rosalie lui avait ouvert son cœur et elle l'avait trahit.

Bella avait vraiment bouleversé sa famille, et Esmée lui en voulait pour ça. Pourquoi eux ?

« Esmée ! Esmée ? » l'appela Carlisle inquiet. Elle devait être dans ses pensées depuis longtemps. Les vampires pouvaient rester dans leurs pensées pendant de longs instants.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu es rentré tard, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« En fait, oui. Mais je vous en parlerai plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Plus tard ? »

« Quand Nessie sera couchée. » répondit elle.

Elle savait quelle avait inquiété toute sa famille mais ils devaient en parler... Ils en parleraient.

La nuit venait de tomber et Nessie dormait depuis une petite heure quand la conversation commença.

« De quoi doit-on parler Esmée. » Elle avait vraiment inquiété toute la famille pour rien. Mais il fallait qu'ils parlent de Harry et ils ne pouvaient pas en parler avant à cause de la petite.

« Harry ? Tu parles du nouveau ? Mais on en a déjà parler. Que veux-tu dire de plus ? » s'écria Edward après avoir lu dans l'esprit de la vampire.

« Ne remets pas ce sujet sur la table. Il est dangereux et je ne veux rien savoir de plus. » Rosalie était en colère, et bientôt tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

« S'il vous plaît. » Il fallu un moment avant que tout le monde ne se calme et ne se recentre sur ce que disait Esmée. « Je voulais vous dire que j'ai rencontrer Harry pendant que je faisais mes courses... »

De nouveau, elle se fit couper, les autres n'était pas vraiment arrangeant quand il s'agissait d'étranger.

« Tu l'as rencontrer. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement dire ça. Il est dangereux. On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il va tous nous faire tuer ;»

« Il l'est sans aucun doute. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre une vie normale comme chacun d'entre nous. » Esmée s'était levée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa famille était aussi bornée.

« Esmée... » soupira Edward

« Non. Taisez vous ! Tous ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas crier comme ça et que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais vous ne pouvez pas le considérer comme dangereux et juste oublier qu'il se trouve dans le même situation que nous. C'est un jeune homme honnête et droit et tout ce qu'il est venu chercher ici, c'est la paix. Il ne va pas bien et il était vraiment bouleversé de trouver des vampires dans le région. Il ne nous veux aucun ennuis et je refuse que ma famille aille à sa rencontre avec des préjugés et des idées aussi horribles en tête. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à perdre ainsi sont calme. Mais ils l'énervaient à ne pas l'écouter. Ils étaient si bornés, mais comment pouvaient ils vivre en étant si... si... Ah ! Dieu qu'ils l'énervaient !

« Esmée calme toi. Nous ne parlions pas de faire du mal à ce garçon. Mais, il connaît notre secret et il pourrait vraiment être un danger. » la calma sont marri

« Je sais bien que vous ne lui voulez aucun mal. Mais il ne l'est pas. Un danger je veux dire. Il ne nous veux pas de mal, il est venu ici pour se reposer. Lui tout ce qu'il veux c'est du calme. Et il a un secret à cacher comme nous. »

« Quel secret ? Ce n'est pas un vampire ? Ni un Loup ? »

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait leur parler du secret d' Harry. Elle ne devrait même pas y penser. Mais contrôler ses pensées est très difficile si bien que quelques secondes plus tard Edward eu une exclamation de surprise et la regarda avec étonnement.

« Un sorcier ? »

« Alors là ! Il est vraiment dangereux. » Ce que Rosalie pouvait être bornée.

« Un sorcier ? Sérieux ? Un sorcier comme chapeaux pointus et balais ? » C'était la première intervention du vampire blagueur, et Esmée était heureuse qu'il continu de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui ! Harry est un sorcier. En fait, il y en a d'autre comme lui. Et je pense qu'il y a aussi des vampires. Harry ne nous veux aucun mal. Il voulait juste une pause loin du monde sorcier. »

« Une pause ? » Rosalie semblait hésité a croire ses paroles

« Ce garçon ne va pas bien. Il a vraiment besoin d'aide. »

« Ah ! Génial ! Parce que tu veux l'aider maintenant. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la moment de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Mais il pourrait nous aider autant que nous pouvons l'aider. » expliqua la mère de famille

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de penser à un pauvre adolescent paumé. »

« Je te savais rancunière, je te connaissait même méchante. Mais alors là tu dépasses tout entendement. J'aiderais Harry et ce même si je dois le faire seule. »

Mais en prenant cette décision, Esmée ne savait pas que sa fille venait de décider de faire une petite visite à Harry. Après tout, elle devait protéger sa famille n'es-ce-pas ?


	9. L'orage s'éloigne

Salut à tous! Voici le chapitre 9, il est beaucoup plus long que tout ce que j'ai écris. Malheureusement (ou Heureusement ça dépendant pour qui) je ne pense pas refaire un chapitre aussi gros. En tout cas dites moi si vous voulez ds chapitres avec plus de contenu. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont "envoyé" une review. Elle m'ont fait super plaisir, et elle m'ont donné l'envie de continuer à écrire. Alors un gros merci. Je pense avoir faite en sorte que Rosalie soit un peu moins une teigne dans ce chapitre ^^. Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé désolée, Maoul l'enverra sans doute un peu plus tard. Merci à elle de continuer à corriger! En fait, je pense qu'elle l'enverra dans le soirée mais j'étais un peu trop pressée ( je ne voulais pas être trop en retard ;) ). Merci de lire cette histoire! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

LE FROID 9

POV Rosalie :

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Esmée voulait tant aidé le nouveau. Il n'était sans doute pas intéressant. De plus c'était un sorcier, il était dangereux. Sa mère avait perdu la tête : avait elle oublier ce qu'il s'était passer avec Bella.

Cet humain les mettaient tous en danger. Elle se souvenait encore du jours où elle avait baisser ses barrières face à l'ex de son frère. Bella lui avait appris qu'elle allait avoir un enfant : et elle l'avait aidé, protégé. Oh non ! Tout cela n'avait pas été vain. Ils avaient reçu le plus beau de tout les cadeaux : Renesmée. Elle était sa nièce, son trésor. Rosalie ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, mais voir grandir la jeune demi-vampire valait tout l'or du monde.

En fait c'était un mal pour un bien, car si elle n'avait pas aidé Bella sa nièce ne serait jamais venu au monde. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Si seulement elle avais pu protéger sa famille. Ses pensées la faisait se renfermer de plus en plus sûr elle même.

Cette fois si, elle ne ferrait pas la même erreur. Elle allait parler à Harry Potter. Elle allait connaître ses intentions envers sa famille. Elle allait protéger tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Non, le nouveau ne détruirait pas sa vie comme Bella l'avait fait. Et c'est sûr cette idée qu'elle partie pour la maison de l'Anglais. Elle avait annoncé vouloir faire du shopping et la seule personne capable de lire dans son esprit était parti à la réserve avec sa fille.

De plus, Alice n'avait eu aucune vison de ses projet. Tout était parfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sa voiture.

POV Harry :

Il s'était levé au son d'un claquement, et cela ne l'avait tout d'abord pas mis de bonne humeur. Mais ses gémissements s'étaient tue dés qu'il avait reconnu le hiboux de la famille Black. Il correspondait souvent avec Andromeda. Elle lui envoyait des photo et des dessins de son adorable filleul, lui demandait si il allait bien. Et Harry lui envoyait de l'argent pour l'aider à élever Teddy.

La grand-mère prenait grand soin du jeune méthamorphomage, malgré les difficulté rencontrée en Angleterre.

Récemment, le ministre avait durcit les lois anti-créature. Ce n'était vraiment pas la joie. Et parfois toutes ces difficultés lui donnaient presque envie de repartir en Angleterre pour aider sa famille. Presque, il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux depuis la mort de ses parents, ( il ne s'en souvenait pas mais il s'en doutait) et la main tendue par Esmée lui redonnait espoir. Espoir, il avait de moins en moins de cauchemars et de souvenirs. Le pire était le froid, qui continuait de lui étreindre le cœur.

Il était descendu pour manger, enfin pour boire une tasse de thé : il n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude de manger correctement. Les Dursley avaient laissé des marques sur tout ce qu'il faisait. Toute sa vie, était réglée sur son enfance et sur la haine que ses tuteurs avait ressenti et ressentait toujours pour lui..

Il entendit soudain un grand bruit proche de la porte. Quelqu'un venait le voir. Mais qui ? Il n'attendait personne. Et alors qu'il se rapprochai...

« TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! »

Il alla ouvrir, après tout cela ne pouvait pas être dangereux, n'es-ce pas ?

POV Rosalie :

Elle entendit et sentit l'humain se rapprocher une fois qu'elle eu frapper à la porte. Il sentait vraiment bon, mais pas comme un repas, elle ne trouvait pas qu'il avait une odeur alléchante au point de vouloir le goûter. En fait, son odeur lui donnait envie de protéger le garçon. C'était étrange, mais maintenant la vampire comprenait pourquoi, c'était à cause de ses gènes de sorcier. Il était vraiment un être dangereux, dont le but était de rendre les vampires confus. Il possédait une arme puissante, sans doute liée à la magie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Rosalie se trouva face à un garçon chétif au grand yeux verts. Elle ne l'avait pas bien regardé la première fois dans le self. Il était beau, et si fragile. Elle pouvait apercevoir, des cicatrices sur ses bras, là où son T-shirt ne le couvrait pas. Et, elle se doutait qu'il devait en avoir d'autre. Il avait l'air d 'avoir tellement souffert, et il avait l'air tellement fragile. Elle pourrait le tué si facilement.

Mais malgré les apparences et surtout malgré ce besoin de protection qu'elle ressentait. Elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas si faible que ça. En fait Rosalie ne savait pas comment elle avait su pour cette force qu' Harry avait au fond de lui, peut être que c'était ses yeux qui lui avait indiqué, peut-être sa posture. Le sorcier avait des eux vert qui semblait vieux... Ils était remplis de souffrance et d'une force tranquille, mais surtout il y avait cette peur tapis au fond des prunelles émeraudes.

Le garçon était un guerrier, il avait déjà tué. La vampire le savait car il avait cette façon d'être toujours sur ces gardes. Comme Jasper, il analysait son environnement et les dangers potentiels, et comme Jasper il ne semblait jamais se reposer.

Rosalie comprenait pourquoi Esmée avait tant envie de protéger ce jeune homme. Mais si comme elle venait de le découvrir, il était un guerrier sorcier. Alors il était encore plus dangereux qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle devait l'éloigner de sa famille.

Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que pour remarque que l'Humain avait mis sa main sur son épaule et la secouée légèrement.

« Tu pourrais me lâcher. » susurra-t-elle dédaigneuse

« Euh.. Oui excuse moi. Tu vas bien ? Rosalie, c'est ça ? Tu était dans tes pensées, alors je... Tu est là pour quelque chose ? Oh j'en oublie toute mes manière, pardonne moi je suis un peu nerveux. Tu es.. intimidante. Mais entre je t'en prie »

POV Harry :

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi une des Cullen étaient ici, mais cela devait être important. Il l'a fit entrer et lui indiqua le fauteuil le plus proche. Esmée lui avait parlé un peu de sa famille.

« Tu peux t'asseoir. Désolé, je n'est rien a te proposer. »

« C 'est rien je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Si je suis ici, c'est pour te demander de t'éloigner de ma famille. Tu es dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu détruise notre vie. »

Les yeux d' Harry s'agrandir de surprise, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle était direct. Et visiblement cette vampire était aussi protectrice que paranoïaque.

« C'est vrai je suis dangereux. Mais qui ne l'est pas. Tu es dangereuse Rosalie Cullen. Mais je n'ai de toutes manières aucune envie de faire du mal à ta famille. »

« Mais tu sais qui nous sommes. Et tu es un sorcier. Comment te faire confiance.»

« Et bien, je suis peut-être un sorcier mais tu es un vampire. Je ne bois pas de sang humain, je ne suis pas un prédateur et je ne suis pas capable de décapiter quelqu'un par la seule force d'une main. Mais je sais utiliser la magie. Et je connais le poids des secrets. Je veux juste la paix. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Mais tu utilise de la magie. C'est anormal. »

A ses mots, le visage d' Harry se ferma, et ses dents grincèrent. Comment osait elle.

« Excuse moi. Mais je n'apprécie pas d'être insulté dans ma propre maison. J'ai conscience que dans ta peur pour ta famille tes mots on pu dépasser ta pensée. Mais le terme « anormal » a une forte signification pour moi. Tu ne pouviez pas le devinais mais il était le mot préféré de ma tante et de mon oncle. Et je ne les aimais pas beaucoup. »

« Tu as était abusé ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. »

POV Rosalie :

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la famille d' Harry l'avait maltraité. Elle regrettait vraiment tout ce qu 'elle lui avait dit, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Esmée voulait tant le protégé. La plus vielle était une mère, et elle adorait chacun des enfants dont elle s'occupait. Et sa mère n'aimait pas que ses enfants, elle aimait tout les enfants. Cela datait de l'époque où elle avait perdu son bébé. Esmée ne supportait pas qu'un petit être soit maltraiter.

Rosalie se sentait un peu coupable, bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Esmée lui avait dit qu' Harry ne représentait aucun danger. Mais elle, bornée avait choisi de s'en assurait. Après tout elle devait protéger sa famille. Et puis, même si Harry était un de ces enfants tristes qui pleurent le soir. Comment pouvait elle lui faire confiance.

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Rosalie était une femme avant d'être un vampire. Et Harry réveillait tout ses instincts maternelles. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir voulu protéger sa famille. Mais elle aurait pu le faire sans agresser Harry.

Elle allait être un peu plus sympas maintenant.

« Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai parlé. Vouloir protéger sa famille est un fait, mais j'aurais du te parler plus calmement. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé pardon si je ne t'avais pas parlé de ma famille. Tu devrais apprendre à être un peu plus calme. Pourquoi es tu comme ça ? »

Les yeux de Rosalie écarquillèrent, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle lui devait des explications, mais d'un autre coté lui raconter son histoire était une immense marque de confiance. Et comment lui faire confiance ?

« J'accepte de te raconter ce qu'il met arriver. Si tu me parle de toi. Si tu me raconte d'où tu viens je pense pouvoir te faire confiance. Du moins un peu. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te parler de tout ça. Je veux dire ma vie n'est pas une des plus simple. Mais... »

« Je le savais. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu nous cache des choses. »

Rosalie allait se lever pour s'en aller. Elle pensait déjà à la meilleure manière de formuler ses menaces. Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche.

« Rosalie ! Attend ! Tu ne m'a même pas laissé fini » Il marqua une pause. « Ce que je disais, c'est que j'allais dire c'est que.. Eh bien... Tu as l'air d'être une fille bien qui veux protéger sa famille. Tu connais le poids des secrets et le souffrance que peut engendrer un secret révéler. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. A vrai dire, je ne vais plus confiance à grand monde. Mais si je veux pouvoir un jour compter sur toi et ta famille. Et si je veux pouvoir un jour vous appelé mes amis Alors je dois vous parler de moi. Et puis ! J'ai parlé un peu à Esmée. Je sais quel type de personne elle est, et si elle a pu rester aussi longtemps avec toi c'est que tu ne dois pas être si méchante. Mais cette confiance va dans le deux sens : et si je te parle tu ne dois rien dire. »

« OK. Mais, il va y avoir un problème.» s'exclama la vampire.

Harry rigola :

« Oui je sais pour ton frère. Ne t'en fais pas si je tente de te faire confiance à toi, autant courir le risque pour toute ta famille. »

Il eu alors une pause de quelque minutes, le temps pour Harry de se faire un thé et de s'asseoir correctement. Rosalie était nerveuse, bien que personne à part un vampire ne puisse le remarquer.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment débuter... »

« Et bien par le tout début. » répliqua Rosalie, amusée

« C'est vrai. Et bien, tout commence il y a très longtemps. »

« C'est un compte de fée ? »

La vampire haussa un sourcil. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça comme début pour cette histoire.

« Rosalie ! »

« Pardon. »

« Comme je le disais. Tout commence vraiment il y a plusieurs siècle, lors de la création de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie anglaise. Quatre amis, décidèrent d'enseigner le magie au jeune génération dans un château. Le premier, se nommait Godric Griffondor : ce soldat pensait que seul les plus courageux méritait d'apprendre la magie. Le second était Salazar Serpentard, il avait pour opinion que la pureté du sang était primordiale... »

« La pureté du sang ? »

« Eh bien. Il existe plusieurs types de sorciers. Mais il existe aussi les moldus, les humains normaux, ceux qui ignorent tout de notre monde et ne peuvent faire de magie. Ensuite quand un sorcier né dans une famille de moldu, il est appelé Né-de-moldu. Puis quand un sorcier se marri avec un moldu, et qu'il a des enfants avec ou que deux sorcier avec un fort taux de sang moldu on des enfants alors les jeunes sorciers sont des sang-mêlé. Et un sorcier qui descend d'ancêtres uniquement sorcier et un Sang-pur. Bref, moins tu as de moldu dans ta famille, plus ton sang est pur. »

« Et toi tu es de quel sang ? » demanda elle

« Je suis un sang-mêlé, mon père était un sang-pur et ma mère une Né-de-moldu. En fait, l'idéologie de Salazar était un peu idiote car la consanguinité n'a pas aidé les sang-pur : au contraire. Les Parkinson sont laid comme des poux, les black sont fous... Et la personne avec le plus de pouvoir de la famille et une sang-mêlé . Elle possédait une des capacité de la famille, perdue par des siècles d'appauvrissement du sang. »

« Tout ça pour dire. Les deux autres fondateurs étaient des fondatrices : Rowena Serdaigle qui favorisait l'intelligence et Helga Pouffsoufle. Helga , voulait que tout puisse venir dans son école. Ainsi au thermes de nombreuse discutions ils créèrent les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Griffondor, pour les courageux, Serpentard pour les rusé, Serdaigle pour les érudit et Pouffsoufle pour les travailleur. Mais tout ne pouvait bien se passer, et après une dispute Salazar quitta l'école en laissant derrière lui un monstre pour tuer tout les Né-de-moldu.»

« De quelle maison est tu ? » Rosalie était de plus en plus curieuse.

« Griffondor. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Maintenant, le reste de l'Histoire se passe vers 1907, c'est la date de naissance de Meraupe Gaunt, elle est l'une des dernière descendante de Serpentard. Voulant échapper à sa famille abusive, elle drogue un moldu avec un puissant philtre d'amour, ils se marient et elle tombe enceinte. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais Meraupe arrêta de donner de la potion à Tom Jedusor, et il partit. La sorcière accoucha d'un petit garçon nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor en 1926, et mourut peu après. »

« La suite se passe 11 ans plus tard, Tom a vécu dans un orphelinat. Et, il a souffert. Il déteste les moldu, et il sait qu'il est différent on lui a suffisamment dit : le monstre. Ils ont peur de sa magie, et quand un humain a peur, il attaque. Rien qu'à se moment de l'histoire tout aurait pu être différent. Si ils n'avaient pas haït le pauvre petit Tom. La suite est plutôt simple. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui enseignait la métamorphose à Poudlard est venu le chercher. »

« Tu es un sorcier Tom, et tout le baratin. Bref, Tom est allé à Poudlard à Serpentard. Il était fier de ses origines, il haïssait les moldus et il avait peur de la mort. Ses tuteurs de l'orphelinat avait laissé des marques, qui ont influencé tout un monde. Il était le meilleur élève de l'école et il avait formé un groupe de Sang-pur dont le but était de faire en sorte qu'un jour les sorciers régnerait sur les moldus et les créatures magiques. Il trouva également le moyen de devenir immortel. Il sépara son âme en différents morceaux, et se donna le surnom de Voldemort.

« C'est horrible ! »

« Oui, c'est horrible. Lui et son groupe commencèrent à semer la terreur. Si bien qu'à un moment le choix était simple : soit tu était avec lui, soit tu mourrait. C'était la guerre. Mais dans toute les guerres il y a deux camps. Le camp de la lumière était représenté par l'ordre du Phoenix. Son chef se nommait Dumbledore, il était depuis peu le directeur de Poudlard et avait déjà mis hors d'état de nuire un mage noir au par avant. En fait le ministère, pourrit jusqu'à la moelle ne faisait pas grand chose. »

« L'espoir reprit le jour où une voyante énonça une prophétie : elle parlait d'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet, de parent combattant le Seigneur de Ténèbres et qui serait marquait par le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin d'être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Bien sûr comme tout e les bonnes nouvelles en temps de guerre, elle ne tarda pas à atteindre les oreille de l'ennemi. Il y avait deux famille concernaient par la prophétie : les Potter et les Longdubats. Elles se cachèrent mais un traître révéla la cachette de Potter. »

Rosalie était choquée, elle n'avait pas entendue parler d'une guerre en Angleterre. Finalement cette histoire n'était pas un conte de fée, c'était juste le triste réalité. Et cette réalité était faite d'horreur , de guerre et de mort.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisit moi cette nuit là, en faite selon ses croyance il aurait du aller chez les Longdubats. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est venu chez ma famille. Tout c'est passer très vite : mon père nous a fait monter ma mère et moi, et a essayer sans succès d'arrêter Voldemort. Il est mort avant ma mère qui c'est jeté devant le sortilège qui devait me tuer. Enfin quand il a tourner sa baguette vers moi, le sortilège de mort qu'il m'a lancé a rebondit et l'a touché.

« Et tout a était pour le mieux dans les années qui ont suivies. Enfin pour la majorité des sorciers. Sirius Black la personne, qui était censée avoir trahie mes parents, était en prison, avec le reste des mange-morts. Plus de souffrance pus de mort juste la paix. »

« Pendant ce temps j'ai était élevé par la sœur moldue de ma mère. Je te passe les détails mais si il faut juste que tu sache un chose c'est que je n'était pas vraiment heureux. »

« A mes 11 ans, Hagrid, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard est venu m'informer du fait que j'étais un sorcier. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, et les jours qui ont suivis m'ont permis de découvrir un petite partie du monde sorcier. Je me suis fait des amis : Ron et Hermione. Et ensemble nous avons été plongé dans notre première aventure. Il fallait protégé une pierre capable de donner ou de rendre la vie, mais aussi de l'allonger, nous devions l'empêcher de tomber entre les mains du seigneur de ténèbres. »

« Voldemort ? Mais il n'était pas mort ? Je veux dire il avait disparu, non? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, il était immortelle, et le sort de mort qui aurait du le tué n'a détruit qu'une partie de son âme. »

« Je crois que je comprend. »

« OK, donc je continu ? »

« Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? Ça à l'air difficile pour toi. » le questionna Rosalie, elle avait remarqué les épaules voûtée et et le regard las d' Harry. L es sorcier, c'était presque instinctivement mis en position de défense.

« Si je m'arrête maintenant je ne pourrais plus continuer. »

« Les aventures ont continués, en deuxième années j'ai sauvés mon école d'un Basilic et j'ai désenvoûté la sœur de mon meilleur ami, elle avait été ensorcelée par un des Horcrux de Voldemort, un bout de son âme. La troisième année, c'est tout aussi mal passé que les autres : Sirius, la personnes qui avait trahie mes parents. C' était échappée de prison, et des monstres enlevant toute joie sur leur passage était là pour le retrouver. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai passé une année horrible. J'ai fini par apprendre que Sirius était innocent et que le coupable se nommait était en réalité mon parrain. »

« Je ne sais pas si le quatrième année fut la pire, mais elle était vraiment une année détestable. Je me suis fait embarqué dans un tournoi, un tournoi mortel auquel je n'aurai jamais du participer. Huer par toute l'école pour être un tricheur et forcer de risquer ma vie, rien n'aurai pu être pire. Mais Voldemort en avait décider autrement. L'année se finit sur mon enlèvement, et sur la mort d'un de mes camarades de classe. Voldemort est revenu à la vie cette année là, mais personne ne voulait le croire, et je me suis retrouvé détesté par la moitié du monde sorcier. »

« Nous arrivons maintenant à ma cinquième année, Le ministère avait envoyé une nouvelle professeure à Poudlard afin d'éviter que les élèves ne croient au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette femme était horrible. Mais l'année n'était pas terminée, et la dernière chose qui me soit arrivé cette année là était sans doute la pire. Je suis parti au ministère, et tout ce qui a résultait de cette escapade c'est la mort de mon parrain, et le début d'une guerre officielle. »

« Je ne vais pas te décrire la guerre en détail, c'est encore trop douloureux. Et puis que dire d'autre à propos d'une guerre, qu'elle a était horrible et meurtrière. A la fin, comme dans tous les contes de fée le méchants est morts à la fin. Mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe à la fin des grandes aventures, on ne connaît que peu les morts, pourtant il y en a eu : Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphora Tonks... Il y en a eu tellement. On ne connaît pas non plus toutes les manipulations, toutes la souffrance qu'il a fallu pour que les héros gagne à la fin des conte. On ne sait jamais rien de la reconstruction, des pleurs, des deuils. Car la fin des contes de fées est incomplètes. »

POV Harry :

« C'est une fin triste, mais je l'aime bien. » dit Rosalie, doucement

«Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mon histoire à moi n'est pas digne d'un roman. »

« Une histoire n'a pas besoin d'être écrite et romancé pour être triste, belle ou tout simplement émouvante. »

« Je suis née en 1915 à Rochester, dans une famille banale de la classe moyenne. J'avais deux frères plus jeune, et mon père travaillait à la banque. Nous avions de l'argent, mon père disait toujours que c'était son ardeur au travail qui nous donnait cette aisance de vie. Ma vie était belle et j'avais toujours été consciente de ma beauté. En fait, mes parents, m'avait toujours traitée comme une princesse, il trouvaient que le fait d'avoir une jolie fille était pratique. J'étais habituée à être au centre de l'attention, à être désirée de tous les hommes et à être jalousée des femmes, ce qui m'avait rendue extrêmement vaniteuse, égocentrique et matérialistes. » commença la vampire

« Mon rêve restait pourtant simple. J'étais juste heureuse de savoir que je m'appelais Rosalie Hale et que j'étais magnifique. Je voulais me marier et avoir des enfants. Mais mes parents visaient plus haut. Et je me souviens encore de ma jalousie extrême face à ma meilleure amie Vera, qui elle est déjà mariée et mère. J'étais littéralement tombé amoureuse de son fils, il était si mignon.C'était un enfant magnifique:avec des fossettes et des boucles brunes. »

La froideur de Rosalie sembla disparaître un court instant pour ne laissait place qu'à de la tendresse.

« L'année de mes dix-huit ans, ses parents avaient organiser une fête pour m'encourager à rencontrer Royce King Jr, le fils du banquier de la ville. Nous avions notre propre royauté à Rochester, les King étaient les hommes les plus puissants de la ville. Il tomba, bien sûr, sous mon charme et me demanda en mariage. J'ai accepté, bien sûr. Mais j'étais plus amoureuse de l'image du couple que formait avec lui que de cet homme lui même. Nous étions beaux, riches et puissants, et mes parents étaient heureux de ce mariage. »

« Nous ne passions pas beaucoup de temps, seuls ensemble. Royce avait de lourde responsabilité. En fait, quand nous nous retrouvions il préférait que les gens nous regardent. Cela ne me dérangeais pas, j'aimais les soirée, les bals et les belles robes. »

La voix de l'éternelle jeune femme c'était peu à peu rafraîchit. Et il y eu tout à coup un changement dans son regard. Cette histoire n'était pas finie, non... Elle ne faisait que commençait. Et Harry sut d'une façon ou d'une autre, que la véritable horreur ne faisait que débutait. »

« Un soir, J'étais chez Vera. Son fils, Henry commençait à marcher, il était adorable. Mon amie venait de me raccompagner à la porte, le bébé dans ses bras et son marri à coté d'elle. Il l'aimait vraiment, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue avec tant de tendresse que ce geste m'avait alerter. Mon marri ne m'embrasser jamais comme ça. Mais les doutes m'avait à peine effleurer. On était en 1933, c'était la nuit et la rue était sombre. Je me souviens de chaque détails de cette nuit là. »

« Royce et quatre de ses amis saouls, je les voyaient distinctement, bande d'homme riant fort près d'un lampadaire. Il rigolait fort : tout en faisant volait les boutons de ma robe, et les épingles de mon chapeau. Ils m'avaient fait mal, et je me souviens avoir crier. Mais ma souffrance semblait leur plaire. Je t'épargne les détail. M'abandonnant sur le pavé, il m'abandonnèrent, me croyant morte. Et moi attendais mon trépas. Ce fut alors que Carlisle me découvrit il faisait tout pour me sauver, et moi il m'agaçait. »

« Je n'avais jamais aimé le docteur Cullen, sa femme et Edward. Ils étaient plus beaux que moi après tout. Et en plus ils ne se montraient jamais aux soirée, ils ne se mêlaient pas à la bonne société. Je croyais que me dernière heure était arrivée, quand Carlisle me transforma. »

« Tu sais je n'ai jamais bu une seule goutte de sang humain, en fait je n'ai assassiné que cinq hommes, et je n'ai jamais bu leur sang. J'ai tué chacun de ces horribles personnages, en gardant Royce pour la fin, je désirais que la peur empire son état. Je me souviens encore avoir en filée ma robe de mariée pour un effet dramatique. C'était une façon d'agir puéril, je le reconnaît maintenant, mais qu'es-ce que ça m'avait fait du bien. Il était enfermé dans une pièce sans lumière, sans fenêtres et dont la porte était protégeait par des gardes. Oh pardon, j'avais oublié les deux gardes. Finalement j'ai tué sept personnes. Quand il m'a vue, il a crié. Il a d'ailleurs beaucoup crier cette nuit là. »

POV Rosalie :

Elle reprit finale ment ses esprits après s'être plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Désolé si je t'ai effrayer. » « Tu ne la pas fait. » « Pourtant, je viens de te parler des meurtres que j'ai commis. » ajouta elle penaude « Oh ! Des meurtres j'en ai commis aussi rassure toi. Mais je t'en pris continu. »

« Et bien, la suite se déroule en 1935, alors que je n'était encore qu'un très jeune vampire. J'avais découvert un jeune homme, Emmett McCarty, blessé à mort par un ours dans les bois. Ses boucles noires... son étrange innocence... Il m'a tout de suite rappelé le fils de mon amie Vera. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, au point que même en haïssant ma vie de vampire, j'ai supplié Carlisle de le sauvait. »

« Moi, ma vie se finit presque comme dans les contes de fée. Je me suis marier avec Emmett, en fais nous nous marrions tout les dix ans. Mais contrairement au conte, je n'aurais jamais beaucoup d'enfant à mon plus grand regret. »

La vampire se retourna vers un Harry un peu gêné.

« Pour ça je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. Je suis un sorcier, mais il y a tant de chose que je ne connaît pas encore. Il y a peut-être un moyen pour les vampires de tombé enceintes. Il faudrait que je demande à Hermione, elle connaît plus de chose que moi. Mais même si je ne te promet ri en, je peut chercher. »

« Tu verrais ça ? »

Elle n'y croyait pas. La personne, qu'elle avait si mal traitée lui promettait de l'aider. Étais ce un piège ? Pourtant il avait l'air sincère.

« Et bien, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? »

Et ces sûr ces paroles que ce forma une des plus étrange amitié qu' Harry n'ai jamais faite.

« Il faudra que tu viennes chez moi un jour ! » « Si tu veux. »

L'orage c'était éloigné, du moins pour un moment.


	10. Une visite rafraichissante

Bonjour à tous! Donc Voilà mon chapitre 10 avec un peu, voire beaucoup de retard. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non? J'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir entre les fêtes et mes examens, mais voilà, il est même un peu plus long que prévu avec les deux semaines supplémentaires que j'ai eu pour le finir. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour critiquer, pour conseiller ou tout simplement dire que la fiction vous plaît. Cela fait toujours très plaisir. Désolée si le chapitre n'est pas corrigé. C'est de ma faute, car je n'est pas envoyé le chapitre à temps à Soln96.

Bref, passez de Joyeuses fêtes! Et bonne Lecture. ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

POV Edward :

La maison des Cullen était en effervescence, Harry devait arriver en fin de matinée, et Esmée s'était déjà mise au fourneau. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait faire la cuisine. Mais elle n'était pas la seule qui courrait partout dans la maison. En fait Edward ne savait pas quel membre de sa famille était le plus excité. Lui était plus que méfiant à ce sujet, la dernière fais qu'ils avaient invités un humain à la maison cela avait tourné au désastre. Mais même son humeur morose, et sa tête d'enterrement n'arrivaient pas à entacher la bonne humeur générale.

Alice avait déjà vu qu'elle et le nouveau allait être amis. Elle voulait le traîner dans tous les magasins de Port Angeles. Et le plus drôle était sans doute sa nouvelle idée de lui acheter un ''jeans qui lui ferait de ses fesses'' (dieu que sa sœur était folle). Elle trouvait qu'il ne se mettait pas assez en valeur.

Mais il y avait une chose, quelque chose de plus l'inquiétant. Il savait que le futur pouvait encore se modifier mais Alice lui avait dit le jeune homme allait changer de nombreuses choses dans sa famille. Il espérait seulement que ce mortel ne ferrait pas de mal à sa fille. En fait que le sorcier ne ferrait de mal à personne. Edward avait l'impression de ressembler de plus en plus à Rosalie, il était devenu si... inquiet comme à la limite de la paranoïa. Mais il avait une enfant maintenant et avec ce que Bella lui avait fait...

Jasper avait lui aussi envie de rencontrer l'humain. C'était une chose assez rare pour être remarqué ! Cela durait depuis que Rosalie avait raconté le vie d' Harry à toute le coven. Il voulait lui parler, le comprendre. Enfin ! L'ancien soldat avait quelqu'un qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait et pensait ( Et d'après lui Edward ne comptait pas). Mais n'était ce pas dangereux de laisser un soldat entrer dans la maison ? Personnellement, le pianiste était plus que septique.

Edward ne savait pas qui de Rosalie ou de Esmée était le plus impliqué dans la venu du sorcier chez eux. Rosalie était tellement heureuse quand le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider a avoir des enfants. Oh ! Il l'avait prévenue, ce serait sans doutes difficile et il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Mais malgré ces avertissements, la vampire n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Ce qui n'était pas sain. Qui leur disait qu' Harry n'allait pas les trahirent ? Était il certain que le sorcier allait vraiment chercher un moyen de faire en sorte que Rosalie ait un enfant ?

Esmée, elle, adorait Harry. Elle l'avait toujours aimé depuis leur première discussion dans le parc à coté du supermarché. Mais malgré ses talents de télépathe, le rouquin ne connaissait toujours pas les raisons de ce soudain amour. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air un peu fragile, et qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce que Esmée était comme ça : douce et tendre, et qu'elle avait cette incroyable propension à aimer.

Elle avait d'ailleurs était furieuse contre Rosalie quand elle avait apprise qu'elle avait rendu visite à Harry. Et plus encore quand sa sœur avait raconté l'histoire d' Harry à sa famille. Oh ! Bien sûr elle n'avait pas était la seule, et même lui avait été dégoûté par tout ce qui était arrivé au gamin. Comment pouvait on faire ça à un enfant ? Mais d'un autre coté, le sorcier était un meurtrier, il était dangereux. Cette constatation lui faisait peur. Pouvait il vraiment lui faire confiance ? En tout cas heureusement que Jasper ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées. Il aurait été furieux, lui qui étant soldat avait tué de nombreuses personnes.

Carlisle lui aussi voulait tout savoir sur la magie, comme Emmett, mais pour des raisons différentes. Le docteur avait toujours était aussi curieux que tolérant, et ce nouveau peuple l'intriguait. Comment soignaient ils leurs blessés ? Quels étaient leur habitudes ? Que pensaient-t-ils des vampires ? Toutes ses questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et envahissaient son esprits. Ces pensées devenaient légèrement gênante, ne pouvait il pas pensé deux secondes à autre chose ?

Emmett, avait toujours adoré les blagues et il ne cessait d'imaginer toutes celles qu'il pourraient faire avec l'aide d'un magicien. Après tout teindre des cheveux ou faire peur à un vampire devait être simple quand on avait la magie de son coté.

Bref, c'est derniers jours n'avait pas était très heureux pour lui, sa peur ne lui permettait pas de participer à la bonne humeur générale. Et même toutes les pensées joyeuses, tous les sourires, ne lui donnait aucune envie d'accueillir le sorcier, qu'allait il faire à sa famille ?

Le pire était sans doute que Renesmée c'était joint à la liesse générale. Elle discutait avec tout le monde, voulant tout savoir sur le sorcier qui allait venir à la maison. Comment était il ? Était il gentil ? Pourrait il lui faire un tour de magie ? Elle avait tant de question.. Et tant de réponse qui lui donner encore plus envie de rencontrer le sorcier. Comment pourrait il protéger sa famille si même sa fille était contre lui ?

Cela n'allait pas être une bonne journée...

POV Harry :

Rosalie l'avait invité à dîner avec sa famille, mais comment dîner avec des vampires ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à la gène que ressentirait Harry, de devoir manger tout seul. Mais tout problème à une solution, non ? Il avait donc choisit pour eux des poches de sang d'animaux dans l'allée magique la plus proche.

Ce n'avait pas était une ballade facile. Il était recherché dans le monde sorcier et avait du se déguiser. Mais il fallait bien apporter un cadeau à ces hôtes. De plus, il devait trouver quelque renseignements concernant les vampires. Il l'avait promis à Rosalie.

Le pire était que l'on approchait de son heure de départ et qu'il commençait seulement à paniquer. Était il bien habillé ? Le sang qu'il avait choisi était il le bon ? Les vampires allait il vraiment l'aimer ?

Il était venu ici pour le calme et la tranquillité bon sang ! Et le voilà amis avec un coven de vampire...

Il était vraiment désespérant. Mais comment pourrait il changer. Il vivait avec lui même depuis un peu plus de 17 ans après tout. Bon, assez discutait il devait y aller où il finirait en retard. C'est ainsi qu' Harry couru vers sa voiture...

Il était arrivé chez les Cullen aux alentours de 11 h 30. Il était vraiment stressé et se demandait si les vampires entendait le son de son cœur qui battait rapidement. Ça devait être le cas, dieu que c'était gênant.. Mais il devrait s'habituer à perdre une grande partie de son intimité si il décidait de devenir ami avec des vampires capables de voir ses pensées, ses sentiments et son futur. Et puis même si sa gêne était présente. Il était un Griffondor doublé d'un Serpentard, il devait sauvegarder les apparence comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il devait marcher la tête haute.

S'avançant, il toqua à la porte de la maison des Cullen, la propriété était magnifique, si lumineuse et si grande... Étonnamment il se sentait à l'aise au alentour de la propriété la où il devrait plutôt fuir ce nid de vampire. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, sinon ce ne serait plus drôle.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Rosalie le qui prit dans ses bras.

« Salut Harry ! Je suis contente que tu vienne manger à la maison. Tout le monde est impatient de te rencontrer. Esmée a fait un super repas, elle fait super bien la cuisine tu sais ? Allez ! Ente, je t'en pris. Il faut vraiment que tu rencontre ma famille. »

Manger ? Il ne mangeait plus vraiment. Mais il pouvait bien faire un effort pour Esmée si elle aimait faire à manger. Elle lui ressemblait un peu en fait, lui aussi aimait cuisiné. Et lui aussi ne pouvait plus vraiment faire la cuisine... Mais on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut.

Il se déplaça rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison pour rejoindre le séjour. L'odeur qui régnait dans le salon était un mélange de propreté, de fleur et d'odeurs de cuisines. C'était une odeur un peu étrange, il n'en avait jamais sentie de comme ça avant. C'était un peu l'odeur à laquelle il s'attendait dans une maison, l'odeur qu'il aurait espérer sentir si sa mère était encore en vie. Ce n'était pas l'odeur trop propre du détergent, et du citron que l'on trouvait à Privet Drive. Ce n'était pas non plus, l'odeur de Poudlard qui sentait les vielle pierre et la poussière. Ce n'était même pas l'odeur du terrier, seule véritable foyer qu'il avait connu.

Cette odeur, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le détendit instantanément. Enfin pas pour longtemps, à peine avait il eu le temps d'observer la pièce qu' Esmée le pris dans ses bras faisant se tendre à nouveau ses épaules. Ce n'était qu' Esmée, il n'y avait pas s'inquiéter.

« Harry ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu va bien ? »

« Euh.. Oui Esmée merci de demander. Et vous, vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien. »

« Merci de m'accueillir chez vous. »

Le peu de calme et de sérénité qu'il avait récupéré, était définitivement partie avec l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes. La première était une petite brune au grand sourire qui sautillait vers lui, Alice s'y il se souvenait bien. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Luna. Beaucoup trop. Et cela se confirma, une fois qu'elle se fût suffisamment approchée. Il ne savait même pas que l'on pouvait sortir autant de mot en une minute. Il décrocha rapidement de ces histoires de shopping, de fêtes, de meilleur ami et de pantalons. Les filles étaient folles...

Le suivant était un grand brun baraqué, avec une lueur un peu folles dans le regard. C'était Emmett, le marri de Rose, elle lui avait tellement parlé de lui. Il était blagueur ça se voyait, un peu comme les Jumeaux. Était il maudit, pour que chacun de ses nouveaux amis, si il pouvait les appeler ainsi, ressemble à ceux qu'il avait quitter en Angleterre.

La personne la plus à droite semblait très doux. C'était une personne magnifique, qu'il n'avait malheureusement jamais rencontré, du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et il s'en serait souvenu si il avait rencontré un personne aussi sexy. Il avait découvert son attirance pour les hommes, lors de sa quatrième année. Oh ! On pouvait pensé qu'il aimait las filles : après tout il était sortit avec Ginny et Cho. Il était peut-être bisexuel à tendance gay ? Après tout, la plus part de ces moments passé avec les filles n'avait pas était un réussite. De plus, il se souvenait encore de son léger béguin pou Cédric Digory.

Pour en revenir au vampires, il pouvait facilement deviner que le dernier vampire était Carlisle, et cela n'avait aucun de rapport avec le fait qu' Esmée se tenait à ses coté et qu'il venait de dire son nom. Il était vraiment beau, et aussi doux et calme que sa femme.

Il posa enfin son regard sur le dernier vampire de la salle. Curieux ! Où était le vampire qu'il avait vu à l'école ? Mais cette question fut rapidement sortie de son esprit quand son regard croisa celui doré de Jasper Withlock. Ses épaules et son dos se raidirent rapidement et tout son être se mit en position de défense.

Le blond était un soldat, un tueur comme lui. Il était dangereux, très dangereux. Et sa légère paranoïa, lui soufflait de partir le plus loin d'ici possible. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'écouter. Alors il se força à se calmer, soufflant un grand coup. Il ferma les yeux et se relaxa. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre.

« Jasper Withlock. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » se présenta il.

« De même. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Désolé de te demandé ça mais, tu es le mari de Alice, non ? »

« Oui, c'est exacte. Nous sommes en Histoire ensemble»

« Ah ! Oui ! Le surdoué, et le futur historien ? »

« C'est moi ! J'aime bien l'histoire . »

« Pour un vampire, c'est assez drôle. »

« Oui sans doute. »

« Moi je ne suis pas terrible en histoire, j'ai eu un professeur fantôme à Poudlard et il parlait toujours des même choses. »

« Super ! Mais si tu veux je pourrais t'aider. »

« Merci beaucoup.. » commença le sorcier

« Un fantôme, tu avais un fantôme comme prof ? Et tu sais faire de la magie ? Tu peux en faire maintenant ? Tu fait un tour ? » le pressa Emmett.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé. Mais j'évite de faire de la magie. Peut-être un jour. » dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Il avait encore des restes des maraudeur. Ainsi, il décida de prendre discrètement se baguette pour lui teindre les cheveux, ou sa casquette, il hésitait encore. Il voulait voir un tour, hein ?

Au moment de faire son tour, il entendit un fort bruit qui provenait du haut, et une jeune fille descendit des escaliers. Elle était brune, et devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans, peut-être huit. Quand elle arriva dans le hall, son regard capta les yeux vert du maître de la mort, le brun chatoyant était suivi du regard ocre d' Edward.

POV EDWARD :

Il avait entendu le sorcier arrivé bien avant les autres, peut-être parce qu'il pouvait entendre le bourdonnement incessant de ses pensées, peut être aussi parce qu'il était attentif au moindre bruit depuis un moment. En tout cas il choisit au son de la voiture dans l'allée, de monter Renesmée le plus vite possible. Le sorcier pourrait faire du mal à sa princesse après tout.

Sa fille, elle, n'était pas d'accord. Elle qui était si calme d'habitude voulait rencontrer le garçon et le faisait savoir. Sa fille faisait peu de caprice et de demande, et il avait toujours du mal à lui refusé quelque chose. Oh, sa fille n'était pas gâtée, elle demandait si peu et donnait tant. Mais là il ne pouvait pas la laissé faire, il était de son devoir de père de la protéger.

Les autres était en train de parler en bas, il pouvait les entendre. Et il était sûr que Renesmée aussi.

« Je voudrais aller le voir Papa. Au moins pour me présenter. »

« Non ! Renesmée, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

« Mais papa... »

« Non ! »

Mais a peine avais je finis ma phrase que Renesmée se sauva et couru dans les escaliers, le surprenant.

Bon dieu, était il maudit ?

Il suivit sa fille le plus rapidement qu'il pu ( pour un vampire la vitesse est importante tout de même) mais les quelques secondes qu'il avait perdu par surprise ne lui permirent pas de rattraper le jeune demi vampire. Après tout elle courrait presque aussi vite que lui.

Il arriva en bas en un temps record et son regard plongea dans un mer verte. Merde !

Edward se redressa rapidement et tenta d'attraper le bras de sa fille, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle était partie, et le sorcier se penchait sur elle le sourire au lèvre. C'était étrange mais son instinct de protection c'était mis en pause et tout son monde semblait tourner autour du jeune homme. Son parfum lui emplissait les narines. Et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le vert émeraudes de ses yeux.

Il reprit vite ses esprits. Que ce passait il ? Ce sorcier, l'avait envoûté. Il lui avait jeté un sort, c'était sûr. Pourtant le jeune homme souriant ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à lui. Il était concentré sur sa fille qui parlé de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que son niveau d' énervement augmentait. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Et cela rendait Edward nerveux.

Il finit cependant par rejoindre sa famille qui c'était assise au salon

POV Harry

La jeune fille qui se tenait en à coté de lui sur le fauteuil était tout simplement magnifique. Elle s'appelait Renesmée, et n'était pas le fille adoptive de Edward comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais bien sa fille biologique. Mais comment était ce possible ? Rosalie lui avait bien dit qu'elle était infertile.

« Excusez moi. Mais il me semblait que les vampires ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. »

« Je... Seul les hommes, enfin les vampires mâles peuvent avoir des enfants. Nessie et mi-humaines mi vampires. » lui répondit Rosalie hésitante

« Oh tu as un calice. » s'écria til en se tournant vers Edward

Le roux sembla mal à l'aise. Il avait visiblement du mal à répondre. Il ressemblait tellement à Cédric. Mais ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre c'était le tristesse qui hantait le fond de son regard. Faire face à Edward, c'était comme faire face à un Cédric mélancolique et dépressif.

Était il triste à cause de l'humaine qui l'avait quitté. Pourtant ce n'était pas son Calice, sinon elle ne serait jamais partie. Il avait donc tromper son Calice mais un vampire était fidèle, très fidèle. C'était étrange

« Nous... Be..Bella était une humaine normal. Qu'es ce qu'un Calice ? »

« Eh bien... C'est un humain qui donne du sang à son compagnon vampire. »

Aussitôt de nombreuses voix commencèrent à parler en même temps.

« Donner du sang à un vampires ? »

« Mais ils sont fous ? »

« Edward ne buverait jamais de sang humain ! »

« Je ne conseille pas de dire ça à un vampire qui en a un. » souffla-t-il, mais les vampires avait une ouïe fine, et ce qui était à la base une réflexion personnelle devint rapidement une annonce publique.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Carlisle

« Eh Bien parce qu'il vous arracherait probablement la tête. »

Toute la famille sembla étonné à cette affirmation. Était il seulement des vampires ?

« Un vampire prend tout le temps soin de son Calice, et ils ont un instinct de protection très.. disons très développé. »

« Mais comment peuvent ils prendre du sang a un être humain et le protéger en même temps ? »

« En fait un Calice n'est plus vraiment humain. C'est un calice, comme moi je suis un sorcier. Nous sommes humain mais pas totalement mon plus. »

« Tu n'est plus humain ? »

« Je ne l'est jamais était. Du moins je le suis du point de vue biologique. Mais vous avez déjà vu un humain faire de la vrai magie. Un Calice c'est pareil, il est plus câlin, plus calme qu'un humain ou un sorcier normal. Il peut supporter une prise de sang importante et régulière donc mange plus. Enf ait il apprécie beaucoup le morsure de son vampire. »

« C'est comme un garde-manger alors, c'est dégoûtant. » s'écria Rosalie

« Non plus, un vampire avec un Calice est très protecteur, très vigilant au besoin de son Calice. Celui passe tout. Il peut tuer quelqu'un qui fait du mal à son Calice, qui le rend triste, qui le menace ou lui manque de respect. »

« Je crois que je vois. »

« Vous savez, la plupart des liens vampires-calices sont fait par amour et rare sont les vampires qui ne finissent pas par aimer leur calice, en fait le lien et comme ça. Ils les adorent. »

« Et ils peuvent avoir des enfants ? » demanda Esmée

« Les Calices sont les seuls a pouvoir avoir des enfants avec un vampires sans mourir. » annonça le sorcier en se tournant vers Renesmée qui s'était rapproché de lui durant ses explications.

« Bella a failli mourir. Et je l'ai transformée en vampire. »

« Oh, je vois... »

Il ne voulait visiblement pas en parler. Et vu la tête de chacun des membres de la famille, le jeune fille devait être un sujet tabous. Ainsi décida il de changer de sujet en sortant les poches de sang de son sac.

« Euh.. Je.. C'est un cadeau. Parce que je ne voulais pas manger seul. »

« Du sang Harry, comment a tu trouver du sang animal en poches ? »

« En faite je suis allé dans l'allée magique la plus proche pour prendre des ersatz. Ce sont des poches de sang d'animaux magiques, mélangés a des nutriments. On m'a conseillé ça, mais je n'ai que peu de connaissance sur les vampires. »

Emmett pris le premier la poche de sang qu' Harry lui tendait sous le regard méfiant de Rosalie. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et mordit.

« C'est super bon ! Vous devriez goûter.»

A ces paroles, tous les autres membres de la famille se penchèrent pour récupérer une poche. Cela avait l'air de leur plaire.

« Tu as trouvé ça chez les sorcier ? C'est du sang de quoi ? Tu pourras nous emmené dans une allée magique ? » cria Emmett toujours aussi joyeux

« Je ne sais pas, je veux dire... Certain sorcier sont racistes envers les créature magique comme vous. Mon oncle était un loup-garous et il a souffert toute sa vie : pas de travail, de famille, peu ou pas d'amis... Mais si j'en crois le fait que j'ai trouvé du sang de divers animaux magique dans un magasin. Il me semble que les Américains sont plus tolérants. Donc probablement, oui.. »

« Tu viendras avec nous faire du shopping, on ira chez les sorciers et à Port Angeles. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je soit amis avec quelqu'un qui s'habille aussi mal. » dit Alice

« C'est d'accord, mais tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, je suis sûre... Non mais je rêve. »

Cette fille, enfin vampire était vraiment folle. Il n'aimait pas le shopping.

Esmée s'approcha d'un Harry plus que déconfit pour lui demander de venir à table. Tout avait l'air délicieux et il ne savait pas comment tout manger. Mais il fallait faire un effort, et manger un maximum.

Ils se mirent tous à table et Harry fut surpris de voir que Renesmée se dirigea vers une assiette. Elle était donc bien une demi-vampire capable de manger de la nourriture humaine et du sang.

POV Edward

Le sang que le jeunes anglais leur avait offert était délicieux. Mais peut-être que cet acte de gentillesse était un piège, un moyen d'attirer leur sympathie pour mieux les poignardés dans le dos. Il ne savait plus. Et ce qui le perturbait de plus en plus était les pensées du sorcier. Il ne croisait jamais son regard. Enfin il essayait. Mais quand il y échouait, un nom résonnait toujours dans ses pensées. Comme un appel en détresse. Et si dans la réalité le regard vert était lié à celui du vampire, dans son esprit c'était un regard brun, deux grands yeux morts qui hantait le sorcier.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander qui était cet homme. Mais il se doutait que son nom était Cédric, le même Cédric dont il avait entendu criait le nom le jour où il avait rencontré Harry.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous refuser de me regarder dans les yeux. » commença t il. « Et qui est la personne qui me ressemble et à laquelle vous pensé. »

« Je... Je ne... J'aimerais autant ne pas en parler. »

« Pourtant j' attend des réponses. »

« Nous ne devrions pas en parler devant Renesmée. »

Edward hésita. Si le sorcier pensait que sa fille ne devait pas écouter il avait probablement raison.

« Nessie, je voudrais que tu aille dans ta chambre quelques minutes. Tu veux bien ? »

« Mais papa... » supplia t elle

« Écoute ma chérie. Je veux vraiment comprendre. Mais tu es trop jeune pour entendre certaine chose »

Renesmée finit par monter en bougonnant, elle n'avait jamais aimé être écartée.

« Alors ? »

« Il s'appelait Cédric Digory et vous lui ressemblait beaucoup. Oh, vous êtes différents cela se voit, mais vous il ressemblait tout de même. »

« Qui était il pour vous ? » demanda Rosalie

« Un ami, un concurrent, un aîné, il était beaucoup de choses. En fait, je l'ai rencontré à un match de Quiddicht, un sport sorcier. Il y a eu un problème durant le match et je suis tombé de mon balai... »

« Un balai, tu es vraiment un sorcier alors ? »

« Emmett tait toi » le rabroua sa femme

« Bref, à cause de sa l'équipe de Cédric a gagné. Il était tellement désolé, et il voulait rejouer le match. C'était quelqu'un de très juste. Nous nous sommes ensuite revu deux ou trois fois, mais c'est rencontre non pas vraiment d'importance. Mais durant ma quatrième année, vous êtes sans doutes au courant que j'ai du participer contre mon gré à un tournoi. Cédric en faisait parti et il aurait pu gagner, mais encore une fois il était trop juste. Alors nous avons pris le trophée ensemble. Celui ci était un porte au loin, il nous a emmené dans un cimetière. »

« C'est là que Voldemort à réapparu. Ce jour là, Cédric est mort. Il était innocent, il aurait mérité tellement mieux que ça. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'es ce pas ? »

« J'ai aimé Cédric. Oh... Pas comme un amant, et pas au point de me marier avec lui. Mais je l'ai aimé. On peut appeler ça un premier amour d'adolescent, si vous voulez. Mais sa mort m'a profondément touché. »

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je n'aurait pas du lancé le sujet. »

Edward était profondément touché par ce que venait de dire Harry. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait arrêter de se méfier. Le jeune homme avait tout son temps pour qu'il apprenne à lui faire confiance. Après tout ce n'était que leur première rencontre.


	11. Jamais

Salut. Alors, voici le chapitre 11. Il est un peu court mais je suis super contente de la description d' Edward. Malheureusement, Soln n'a plus vraiment le temps de corriger les chapitres, donc c'est un peu un retour au bonne grosse fautes d'orthographe. J'ai quand même essayé de relire un maximum et j'ai également essayé de faire un chapitre un peu moins brouillon. Donc dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci pour les reviews de la dernière fois. Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. ^^ Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qui est écouté. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 :

POV Harry :

Le repas c'était bien fini même si Renesmée n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions sur ''la discussion secrète''. La nourriture avait été plus que délicieuse et il ne se souvenait plus d'un moment dans sa vie où il avait autant mangé. Les repas de Molly Weasley étaient bien loin derrière lui.

Toute la famille avait ensuite emmené Harry dans le salon dans le but de lui faire prendre du thé. Il commençait vraiment à bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, et chacune des discussions abordées avaient été un plaisir.

Il avait découvert en Carlisle un homme ( ou plutôt vampire ) cultivé et curieux. Et c'était une véritable opportunité pour sa compréhension du monde moldu que de parler avec le docteur Cullen. On aurait pu croire qu'il connaissait le monde des moldus comme personne en ayant vécu si longtemps chez les Dursley. Mais on ne découvre pas le monde enfermé dans un placard ou dans une école, et malheureusement ses tuteurs ne l'avait pas beaucoup laissé sortir. Ainsi, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, et il se faisait un plaisir de rattraper son retard.

Chacun des membres de la famille Cullen avait un caractère qui le touchait vraiment. Et il appréciait le temps passé avec eux. Il aimait presque autant le calme, et la sérénité de Jasper, qu'il appréciait la joie de vivre et le sens de l'humour d' Emmett. Et bien sûr il adorait Rosalie, Alice et Esmée, qui arrivait parfaitement à le faire se sentir à l'aise, chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Mais la personne qu'il trouvait la plus intéressante était Renesmée. La jeune fille lui rappelait Teddy. Elle était calme, polie, curieuse, et légèrement maladroite. Et si un jour il avait une fille, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle lui ressemble.

Une personne lui paraissait cependant étrange. Il s'agissait du fils aîné, Edward. Le vampire semblait plus que méfiant à son égard, et un aura de douce mélancolie et de légère dépression semblait l'entourer en permanence. Le pire était sans doute sa ressemblance frappante avec Cédric Digory, qui empêchait le sorcier de vraiment s'approcher du musicien.

En tout cas, les discussions c'était enchaînée au fur et à mesure, et Harry ne savait plus comment il en était arrivé à parler des enfants vampires.

« Rosalie, pour ce que tu m'a demandé... » commença Harry.

« Harry, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas. »

« En fait, il y aurais peut-être un moyen. »

« Un... Un moyen ? » répéta Rosalie, hésitante

« Oui, je veux dire.. Ce n'est pas sûr et je ne veux pas de donner de faux espoirs. Mais il y aurait une potion pour permettre au vampires d'avoir des enfants. »

POV Edward :

Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à l'humain, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait une bonne conversation et qu'il était cultivé. Depuis le temps qu'ils discutaient tous ensembles. Ils auraient dû épuiser tous les sujets de discussions. Mais non, chacune des paroles de leur invité menait vers un sujet aussi intéressant que le précédent.

Il aurait presque pu bien s'entendre avec le jeune homme, si seulement il n'avait pas peur de faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un. Le calme et la gentillesse du sorcier l'avaient rassuré si bien, qu'il ne ressentait plus le stress qui l'empêchait de profiter du ''repas''.

Mais au moment où le jeune sorcier commença a évoquer le sujet des enfants, les instincts d' Edward se remirent en marche. C'était un piège, un moyen de donner de l'espoir à sa sœur, et à sa mère pour mieux les détruire plus tard. Le sorcier ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Après tout, les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant.

Le monde que ce soit celui des sorciers ou celui des humains était tellement horrible, et malheureusement sa famille avait tendance à ne pas voir toute les horreurs qui se cachaient dans chaque recoin de l'univers. Ils avaient beau avoir traversé des épreuves extrêmement difficiles, leur vision du monde était toujours teinté de rose, enfin sauf pour Rosalie et Jasper. Et ils avaient tendance à voir le bon dans chaque personnes avant de voir le mauvais. Oh ! Ce n'était pas un défaut, mais cela les empêchaient parfois de voir ce qui leur pendait au nez.

Oh ! Il n'avait pas capté de mauvaises pensées chez le sorcier, mais celui ci pouvait tout aussi bien les cacher à l'aide d'un sortilège.

« Alors quel serait cette solution ? » demanda Carlisle

« Eh bien, comme vous le savez il y a aussi des vampires dans mon monde. Et Même si eux ont la plupart du temps des calices, ils ne sont pas vraiment différents. Les calices mâles avec des vampires femelles sont obligés d'utiliser une potion pour avoir des enfants. »

« Et avec cette potion, nous pourrions avoir des enfants ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas trop. Vous êtes quand même un peu différent de ces vampires. Mais je vais faire des recherches sur cette potion pour voir si cela pourrait vous convenir. »

C'était trop, comment osait t-il mentir ainsi ? Et ses parents qui ne voyait rien. La colère enflait peu à peu dans les veines du vampires et même les vagues de calmes que lui envoyait Jasper ne semblait pas l'aider. Il allait exploser. Pourtant Edward n'était pas colérique, il ne s'énervait que rarement et encore moins quand sa fille était dans les environs. On aurait pu penser qu'il se mettait souvent en colère, après tout les émotions des vampires ont tendance à devenir disproportionnées et incontrôlable. Mais non, cela n'arrivait que rarement.

Cependant malgré son calme habituel il fallait bien qu'un jour toute la pression qu'il accumulait depuis le départ de Bella s'évacue. Et même si c'était sur une personne qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes. Tout se mélanger dans un chaos qui lui donnait mal à la tête: la peur, l'inquiétude, la haine, l'amour aussi... Et c'est ainsi qu' Edward se releva à vitesse vampirique dans le but d'attaquer le sorcier.

Ses lèvres retroussaient sûr un grognement rageur, ses yeux dans le regard vert étonnés du jeune homme, il se fonça rapidement sur lui... Pour se retrouver face à une Rosalie en colère qui le fixait de ses grand yeux dorés.

Sa sœur était prête à se battre contre lui pour protéger cet humain et il sentait Emmett et Jasper qui se rapprochait derrière lui pour le calmer. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Non, ce n'était pas grâce à sa famille qu'il se calma, ni grâce au sorcier. Ce fût grâce à sa fille qui les larmes aux yeux l'appela. Sa douce Renesmée... Il aurait pu la blesser en attaquant le sorcier. Qu'avait il fait ?

Et en même temps que la colère dégonflait, la honte et la peur le remplirent et il fuit. Il courut le plus vite qu'il pu, loin de sa fille et de ce sorcier qui l'avait tant mis en colère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était il énervé ainsi ? Pourquoi avait il tellement honte ?

Edward n'était pas le vampire le plus rapide de sa famille pour rien, et c'est en un rien de temps qu'il arriva dans la forêt. Il accéléra, il devait trouver un endroit où se calmer le temps qu'il réfléchissent à tout ça. Et sans même avoir le temps d'y penser, l'image de la clairière où il allait souvent avec Bella lui parvint. Son petit coin de paradis... Il n'y était pas retourner depuis le départ de sa femme, l'endroit était rempli de tant de souvenir. Mais le pire ce n'était pas les souvenirs, non le pire fut de se mettre enfin face à le réalité. Et quand il arriva dans le clairière, le parfum des fleurs lui fit fermer les yeux et il s'effondra.

Les larmes ne coulèrent pas, non, car les vampires sont fait de la glace la plus froide. Mais si il avait pu à genoux au milieu des fleurs, il aurait pleurer. Tout les souvenirs le frappèrent avec tant de force.

« Bella.. »

Il n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil de sa relation, il ne c'était même jamais laissé aller. Après tout il devait être fort pour sa fille. Mais alors que la pression s'évacuait par de longs sanglots. Il ne pu finalement penser qu'à une chose. Ça faisait du bien...

POV Harry :

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vampire avait réagi ainsi et visiblement les membres de sa famille non plus. Renesmée était montée dans sa chambre en pleurant. Rosalie s'était énervé et cassait du sucre sur le dos de son frère. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était en colère, mais Harry savait qu'elle était inquiète, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère ainsi.

« Je suis désolée de ce qu'il c'est passé Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Esmée arriver.

« Ce n'est rien. Il est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il c'est énervé. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Edward.. Edward a des problèmes en ce moment. »

« Des problèmes ? Ça à un rapport avec Bella ? »

Esmée semblait hésiter, et elle avait raison. Après tout on ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance aux étranger sur des questions de familles. Du moins c'est ce que les Dursley disaient, pas qu'ils soient vraiment une référence.

« Tu sais Harry... Edward est un vieux vampire. » commença Carlisle

« Enfin, il n'a que 109 ans, mon Jasper est plus vieux. » précisa Alice

« Je l'ai transformé durant l'épidémie de la grippe espagnol. Il était malade, et il allait mourir et sa mère ma demander de le sauver. Elle allait mourir, elle aussi, mais ça seul inquiétude était son fils. Je l'ai transformé et je ne l'ai jamais regretté, même quand il est partit.

« Il est partit ? »

« Edward... Edward était un vampire formidable, mais il a eu du mal à s'adapter à notre régime. Il a eu une sorte de crise d'adolescence et il est parti. »

Il eu un moment de blanc durant lequel le plus vieux des vampires partis se poster devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans les vagues.

« Il a vécu en buvant du sang humain pendant plusieurs décennies, mais ce mode vie lui convenait encore moins que le précédent. En fait, il pouvait entendre les dernière pensées de tout ceux qu'il tuait, et même si il mordait des criminels, c'était des êtres humains, et c'était dur. Bref il est revenu et je l'ai accueilli... nous l'avons accueilli à bras ouverts. Je crois cependant qu' Edward s'en veut encore pour cet épisode même après tout ce temps. »

« Quel est le rapport avec ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui? »

« Récemment, il a rencontré une humaine. C'était sa chanteuse. Une chanteuse, ou un chanteur est un humain dont le sang nous attire comme des abeilles sont des attirer par du miel. Ces personnes mettent en échec nos dons, et il est presque impossible de résister à l'appel de leur sang. »

« Bella était la chanteuse d' Edward n'es-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais mon fils c'est battu contre l'attrait du sang de sa chanteuse. Il ne voulait plus boire de sang humain, car il sentait encore coupable pour les vies qu'il avait prises. Alors il a résisté et à même fini par tombé amoureux d'Isabella. Il est resté avec elle malgré les épreuves, car ce n'est pas facile d'être un humain dans un monde de vampire et un jour il se sont mariés, c'est en lune de miel que Bella est tombé enceinte de Renesmée. »

« Ça a été un période difficile, l'enfant été fort, trop fort et elle a blessée Bella de nombreuses fois. Jusqu'au jour de l'accouchement où Bella a failli mourir. »

« Comment a t' elle survécu ? » demanda le sorcier

« En fait elle n'a pas survécu, nous l'avons transformée en vampire. »

« La suite n'a pas été beaucoup plus facile, les Volturi qui sont les souverains de tout les vampires, on entendu parler de Renesmée. »

« Et c'était grave ? »

« Oui. Renesmée ressemble beaucoup a ce qu'on appelle un enfant vampire. Ce sont des enfants qui ont été transformé en vampire alors qu'il était trop jeune. Ces enfants n'ont pas ou peu de notion telle que il ne faut pas massacrer tout un village ou autre.. Alors ils sont dangereux. »

« Et ils ont confondu Renesmée avec un de ces enfants vampires ? »

« Oui. Ils ont décidé de venir détruire notre clan. Nous ne nous sommes pas laissé faire et avons demandé à des amis de venir témoigné du statut de Renesmée. Cela aurait pu tourner en guerre mais grâce à Alice qui a ramené un demi vampire tout c'est passé relativement calmement. »

« Pourquoi est elle partie ? »

« On ne sait pas vraiment, peut être que ses sentiments ce sont estompé avec sa renaissance en vampire. Nous ne serons jamais.. » finit Carlisle.

« Je crois que je comprend. »

« Edward et triste , mais il doit rester fort pour sa fille. De plus il ne fait plus confiance à personne en dehors de nous, alors il doit être en train de penser que vous nous voulait du mal. »

Alice et Rosalie qui étaient montées voir la jeune descendirent à la fin des explications Renesmée voulait visiblement pas les écouter.

« Elle ne veut voir personne. »

« Je vais essayer, peut être que j'arriverai à la faire parler. » dit Harry

« Vas y mais ne t'étonne pas si elle est un peu en colère, elle s'inquiète pour son père. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. »

Harry suivit Esmée qui monta les marches et atteint rapidement la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Renesmée ? Je peux rentrer? »

« Allez vous en ! »

« Renesmée, il faut que je te parle. Je rentre. » dit il

La chambre de la jeune fille était dans les tons beiges et blanc cassé avec des légères touches de rose un peu partout dans la chambre. Il y avait des peluches jusqu'au plafond, et des divers contes dans la bibliothèque. C'était le genre de chambre qu'il aurait aimé avoir étant enfant, car même si c'était une chambre de fille, elle était assez neutre.

« Je ne veux pas te voir Harry. C'est ta faute si mon Papa est partit. »

« Oui c'est en partie de ma faute, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais pourquoi ton père est partit ? »

« Non... Tu sais toi ? » questionna la jeune demi-vampire

« Ton grand-père et ta grand-mère m'ont expliqués. Ton papa était triste depuis bien longtemps n'es-ce pas ? »

« Oui, depuis que maman est partie. Il essaye de le caché mais je le voit bien. »

« Tu es une fille très forte, Renesmée. »

« J'essaye, mais c'est surtout papa qui fait de son mieux. »

« Ton papa est très fort aussi. Mais même les forts finissent par craquer un jour ou l'autre. »

« Mais c'est quand même de ta faute. »

« Non enfin oui, c'est un peu de ma faute. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire tu sais.. Ton père ne fait plus vraiment confiance au humain après ce qu'il c'est passé. Et quand j'ai proposé mon aide à Rosalie, il a cru que je voulais me servir d'elle. Il a cru que je voulais vous faire du mal. »

« Et tu ne veux pas nous faire du mal ? »

« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas vous faire mal ! »

Renesmée eu un petit rire.

« Alors.. C'est un mal-entendu ? »

« Oui. C'est un peu ça. »

« Alors tu devrai aller parler à mon père. »

Parler à Edward ? Mais c'était de la folie. Non seulement le vampire le détestait, mais en plus ça risquait de finir en combat. Et entre lui et le vampire, il ne savait pas qui allait gagner.

« S'il te plaît ! »

Mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas laissé une enfant pleurer ? Si ?

« Je vais voir ce que je peut faire. »

« Super ! Merci, Harry »

Il était maudit, se faire avoir ainsi. Et le pire c'est qu'il savait que jamais il n'arrêterait d'être ainsi. Jamais.


End file.
